Shirtless
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS. Come on Sakura, you’re stronger than this. No she wasn't. She wanted to get her fill of looking at his naked physique and she was going to do it like the normal teenager she was. Of course, it was only a matter of time until he caught her. noplot
1. Part 1

MS

I would think that the titles says it all :) .

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

**Shirtless**

_Part 1_

-

Come on Sakura, you're stronger than this. The lithe young woman said to herself but still found herself walking forward. Her feet were going one after the other, in the direction her brain was trying to get her to stop walking.

"Sakura," Yukito, the speckled young man behind the counter, greeted her with his usual smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just bringing Touya some snacks," she quickly replied while patting the bag she had in her hand.

"You're such a nice sister Sakura," Yukito's eyes remained closed as his smile widened. "Not a lot of siblings would take time out of their own afternoons to bring their brothers something to eat."

Sakura blushed at the praises, inwardly wincing at the ulterior motive that brought her here every afternoon. She continued to exchange pleasantries for awhile before Yukito told her of which warehouse Touya was working this particular afternoon.

It was a local business for which Touya part timed while at home for his break in business school. It was also a well known place for high schoolers to earn some extra cash.

She slowed her steps before entering the doorway. She took deep breaths and with a confident step entered and followed the arguing voices. She was not surprised.

For some reason, those two had looked at each other since they had met and decided to dislike each other on sight. It wasn't normal. She couldn't even imagine how the hell they managed to work together in the afternoon shift. Or even why Yukito allowed them to be partnered up always. Touya had already screamed high and over that he didn't want to work with the little kid.

Sakura blushed again, cursing inside as her thoughts scattered. She gulped at the thought of calling Syaoran kid when she was staring into his bare back. God! The 16 year old guy had as many muscles as she had ever seen on a man before. He had nothing to envy Touya except a couple of inches in height which would probably not exist in the coming years.

"Come on kid, quit slacking," Touya's voice thundered over the place while Syaoran merely placed his hands in a circle and made a strangling motion with them. Sakura giggled, earning a smile from him before Touya emerged from the delivery truck as he checked the boxes.

"Sakura, here again?" Touya sounded a bit suspicious as he watched her with hooded eyes. He went from her to Syaoran as the younger man said hello and continued moving the boxes inside.

"I brought you something to eat since you won't be home until after 10 and you'll miss dinner time."

Touya adored his sister. He truly did. But that did not mean that he wasn't aware of the fact that said sister had the habit of coming to see him when he was stuck working with the brat.

"Thanks," he tried to keep from scowling as he saw her give a quick glance to the shirtless boy as he continuously moved the boxes. It was menial labor, but it was a job that would pay well for the teenager. "I don't want to keep you though, so you can just drop that off to Yukito and he'll make sure I eat it on my break."

"I don't mind staying for a bit," she quickly replied, going to the desk by the doorway and opening the bag. "I don't want to be alone at home so I can keep you guys company."

Touya just sighed and giving up. He was not going to call her a little monster in front of Syaoran and give him more insight into his relationship with his sister. And since that was usually the only thing that would get her to stomp away after a sibling fight, he just resigned himself.

"Suit yourself," he went back to his checklist, continuing to look at the pair as Sakura unpacked the snacks and Syaoran just kept doing his job. The only thing that saved the kid, which is what he called him, was the fact that he was oblivious to Sakura's attention.

Sakura opened the crackers and took a bite of one. She sat down, glancing over the huge warehouse and inconspicuously setting her gaze in her current obsession. She really didn't know why it had happened, but she had dubbed it what had seemed most appropriate.

This was her obsession. She really could stare at him all day. She sat down, munching on one cracker and then another as she followed his movements.

Syaoran was in his own little world. The boxes weighted a ton for his sore muscles. He had already been at this for a couple of hours and after lifting so many of them, his arms wanted to quit. He didn't have a long shift today, so it would only be two hours more before he could go home and rest.

He wiped off his brow after setting the last box from their second line with the shirt he had discarded an hour before Sakura had shown up. The girl's name just froze him. Here he was, sweating and dirty, using his shirt to wipe said sweat from his face while she was in the room.

She must be thinking something unpleasant about him after having to watch this display. His face was burning, his body protesting from being frozen in place and each muscle locking in place.

Sakura felt her eyes widening as she watched him stiffen. His muscles were bunched up as he still pressed his face against his shirt. His shoulder blades were sticking out, and his sinew muscles glistened under the harsh light the warehouse possessed.

She wanted him to turn around. That chest was not worth hiding for any circumstance. Sakura winced inside, knowing that her hormones were going out of whack. It also had to do with the fact that she'd had a crush on the guy for the last two years of high school.

She had known him since they had been 11, but it was on the start of high school that everything changed. She had been in constant contact with him the summer before it because he was her only link to Meiling, his cousin who had moved away to America with her family.

Talking with him throughout the summer got them used to one another. As soon as he had returned for the coming school year, they had gotten involved in the same activities in school that had placed them in each other's company continuously.

Sakura hadn't found it hard to have her eyes wandering over his figure as they worked out in their school activities. His body had felt extremely hard when she had somersaulted while performing a cheering routine and he had been the one catching her as she fell when the routine had gone horribly wrong.

She had left with a sore shoulder and he had been winded and out of commission to help them practice after she had crushed his stomach with her fall. They had laughed about it, but it had also been the first time she had seen him without his shirt on. Having to take care of him by rubbing the salve their gym teacher had given them had also been an eye-opener.

She had wondered as soon as she had been done if she was ever going to get the chance to run her hands through his stomach again. It seemed like inhibitions had no place in her own thoughts where he was concerned. Tomoyo had teased her mercilessly after that too.

"Are you okay Syaoran?" she had to ask him. He'd been stuck in that position for longer than what someone would.

"Fine," the single word was kind of clipped. She heard him clear his throat before turning to her while cradling the dirty shirt in his hands and in front of his chest. Syaoran really didn't know whether to put on the dirty item or just let it hang by his side.

He was bashful when it came to girls and they were practically alone when one rationalized that Touya was deep inside the truck in the hangar and occupied in his own work.

"Here," he raised his face to find her standing right before him, holding an opened can of cola. "You've been working hard and this will be good to refresh yourself."

"Thanks," Syaoran was able to stop the stammer that had been about to go through his mouth to the outside world by taking a quick sip of the cold liquid. Sakura couldn't help but love his reaction to the drink. She knew she was staring as he gulped down the can but she didn't want to look away.

His throat was exposed to her eyes and she was taking full advantage of it. It appeared to be long and smooth. His Adams apple moving back and forth as he leaned farther to get to the last of the sugary drink.

His shirt lay forgotten in his free hand at his side, giving her the front view she had been wishing for awhile. He was lean, but also strong. Her eyes could trace the lines of his muscles in his forearms as they lay flexed, as well as the definition in his chest. Gripping boxes in all angles clearly helped developed his biceps as well as his pectoral, deltoid and trapezoid muscles. Yes, she had looked at an anatomy book at the school library soon after to find what they would be called. Obsession. Yes, she knew.

Good God he was hot! And currently watching her as she ogled him! Sakura didn't know what to do. He was looking at her like he'd never seen anything like her as her body unglued from that position and she finally got herself under her own power.

Sakura stepped away, going back to the table in full mortification not realizing that he was speechless.

"Sakura?" he called her name after she refused to look at him. "Why were you... ?"

"You have a nice body," she interrupted him quickly. "I was just amazed since it was the first time I'd ever seen someone that close to me unclothed."

"Alright," he accepted her explanation. He had no other reason not to since it was quite valid. He was also happy inside that she had found his body nice. Just because he was shy around girls didn't mean that he wasn't aware of how the opposite sexes always tried to keep someone's attention on them.

Syaoran was nervous, but he figured she was more embarrassed than he could ever be. Smiling a bit, he reached down for one of the crackers she had placed in the bowl to come in contact with her reaching hand.

Sakura yelped as she felt his hand enveloping hers, unable to move away as she felt the warmth that it transmitted into her own. It was almost like she had been freezing in the change in temperature.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he moved it away, making her very aware of how fast her hand was cooling as he pulled away. She felt disappointment start as she placed her hand by her heart while he initialed small talk to ease the silence that settled in.

She still looked, while not really looking. Absorbing every detail she could as she felt the time slip away and her time disappear. There was only so much time that she could be here before she had to leave or both Syaoran and her brother would become suspicious of her actions.

"I'm leaving brother," she called out as Touya's head appeared to wave and tell her at what time to expect him home. With a narrow look shot toward the younger man beside her, he bid his goodby. Syaoran accompanied her as he left for the next order that Yukito would be giving him.

Sakura bit the inside of her lip as he slipped his shirt over his body and his nakedness disappeared. She was tempted to tell Tomoyo to go ahead with her nefarious plan of a fix up project that she could unravel Syaoran in so that he would be in her company in the hot summer sun with his chest bare. Maybe if she looked at it long enough, she would stop obsessing over it.

"I'll see you in school then," Syaoran blinked as he saw her keep on walking with a dreamlike expression that had him shiver a bit. He didn't know if it was self preservation of the unknown, but his body clearly recognized that it wanted to protect itself somehow. Or maybe it was telling him that if that dreamy like expression had anything to do with him, he would gladly welcome it.

He whispered her name, trying not to startle her too much, which had the effect of her shaking her head and look at him in question. "Um?"

Sakura placed her hand in his forearm, stilling him as she stopped before the door that would take her out of the building.

"Thanks for the drink and snack," Syaoran went to the subject that he could pull as fast as possible from his own wondering thoughts. He could feel his circulation picking up speed as he felt her fingers curl over his skin. "Even though you bring them for your brother, you always share a bit with me."

"I also make them for you," Sakura couldn't believe she had said it out loud. But it was too late to turn back time and take back the words. She knew she was so red in the face at the moment that she felt lightheaded. It was probably having been in close contact with him shirtless. That was probably why her brain was temporarily shut off and not even screaming as her mouth opened to say those words.

Syaoran had to smile. He was happy. For some reason his ears were ringing as his facial muscles formed a grin. That meant that she also came to see him when she came to drop off her brother's snack.

"I'm glad then," he really didn't know what else to say. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me." He waved to her before continuing on towards a grinning Yukito that waved to Sakura once before her legs mechanically moved her to the door. She was sure she had mumbled some sort of farewell, but what took most of her attention was her currently tingling cheek.

"He kissed me," she said to herself, as if trying to make herself believe it had happened and it hadn't been her imagination. She skipped home, not able to suppress the happiness of the turn of events of the darkening day.

She was going to prepare something special for tomorrow. She knew that Syaoran loved a certain pastry that they had made in middle school for home economics class. He was going to be surprised tomorrow.

She hesitated for a second realizing that Touya had the next day off. She knew that Syaoran was working because Yukito let her take a peek at the schedule every week so that she could know when Touya was working and until when. Really, she suspected that he gave her the whole thing to look over because he knew that she also looked to see when Syaoran was working as well.

Well, she had already told him that she was preparing him things too, so she was sure he would welcome her presence. She wasn't going to get cold feet about it. She had already gone this far and the chance to be able to watch him while her brother wasn't around was something that she was sure going to take advantage of. Who knew? Maybe she would get the courage to kiss him just like he had. She really did enjoy his company and being able to get in contact with him was going to be the next step for her.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be her own turning point. In her mind flashed the image of him drinking the coke. He definitely had a wonderful body. She was going to call Tomoyo as soon as she entered her house and tell her to go forth with her plans.

Who knew? Maybe that way she could get more personal and see how he would feel about closer contact. Maybe it did pay to be a bit obsessive about seeing a guy shirtless. She shivered in anticipation, the next day not coming soon enough.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Um, I know... plotless and all that other stuff, but I couldn't help myself. Also, it turned out to want more than being a oneshot/drabble/pointless thing. So, expect other parts. I think I'll write a second part and be done with it.

Now it's your turn guys... leave a comment or I might just not get enough ideas to get me started onto the other parts. I also have two other ideas playing with right now as well, so keep reviewing and I'll keep supplying you with writings :P .

MS

-


	2. Part 2

MS

Here's the second part... sorry for taking so long on it! Read it and hopefully enjoy it enough to leave a comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

-

**Shirtless**

_Part 2_

-

Syaoran huffed, carrying the extremely heavy box from one corner of the room to the other. By the time he let it go, his arms were ready to fall off. He stood there for a minute, massaging the muscles of his forearms and shoulders as he winced. This was just one of those days that everything was extremely heavy and the job felt unbearable.

It did make him question as to why he was stuck at this particular place on a warm afternoon that he could be spending with his friends. And silently observing Sakura while his most personal male friends would just rib each other but keep their smart mouth's shut. He had spent the previous day's hours of the night after arriving home, recounting the side glances he'd been sending her way for the past few months. He was crushing on one of his best friends, that was all there was to it.

He turned, his hand beneath his shirt to separate it from his sweaty navel when he saw her. Instead of imagining that he was cooling off at the lake all of the kids his age liked to frequent, he was imagining her here. She was looking at him like a savory morsel she'd like to take a bite at. Syaoran shook his head, trying to dispel the image, but it remained strong in place. Sakura was waving at him from the door at his second glance though, a bag in her arm as his partner for the day finished his shift and said his goodbyes. He hadn't conjured her up, she was really here. Syaoran wished he was also leaving, with Sakura in tow of course.

"Hey Sakura," he tried to keep the surprise from his tone as he walked to her. What was she doing here? Touya had the day off today, so she had no reason to be stopping by. He was also very glad for the red blush his cheeks possessed at the moment from his working exertion, if not he was sure that she would have noticed the blush he seemed to portray each and every time she came close to him. The warmth that spread over his body at having her come near wasn't obvious when under the shade of other influences.

"I know that you're alone since Wei returned to Hong Kong for a couple of days to deal with family matters," Sakura knew her eyes should be on his face, but instead they kept wavering to his exposed skin. There definitely was something about that lightly bronzed, tanned skin that affected her like no other.

Maybe it was the fact that she had touched said skin, although in completely platonic circumstances, and it was the only one she had been exposed so far from an unfamiliar male. Sure, she had seen her brother without his shirt about at home as well as her father after he'd finished taking a shower, but they weren't bodies she necessarily itched to explore with her dexterous fingers. They didn't make her daydream numerous times during the day when she least expected his figure to pop into her thoughts.

"Sakura," he called her name after waiting to see if she would finish the sentence herself. Instead, she had just lapsed into a silence and just looked straight ahead. Well, not straight ahead exactly. Calculating from the angle he had seen in her pupils, he mimicked her action, coming to rest slightly bellow her breasts. Knowing that she was slightly shorter than him did make him realize that she had been looking somewhat lower at his own body. She'd been glimpsing at his exposed navel.

Syaoran's brain went into hysterics. Alarms were going off quite loudly while it shouted for him to look up and not get fixated in that particular spot in her own body. The hairs in his forearms bristled, a hazy recollection of a memory barreling into him of said spot and could somehow explain how it had become such an influence.

On the day that he had helped her practice with the cheerleading team, on one of their falls his arms had brushed quite a lot with the underside of her breasts. On one of his attempt to have her fall in a better angle, part of her shirt tore up and somehow his hands ended up with his thumb in direct contact with said flesh as her sport's bra had gone a bit on disarray on one side.

From her aching expression at her body, he could tell she hadn't noticed that time. He had been very glad for that. If his friend and distant cousin Eriol had even had an inkling of what had happened he would never would have been able to live it down. He was also sure that he would have been hailed as a hero. Why? Because none of his male friends had ever touched, albeit accidentally, such a personal part of the opposite sex and would herald this as some ritualistic passing. It was too personal though, what had happened inside of himself and what it had spurned forward to share such a private event.

He soon realized that he had been numbly nodding at her words, his eyes shifting from her moving lips to her breasts as discreetly as possible. At least, he hoped she hadn't noticed. He shook himself inside, reminding himself that this was Sakura. She was his friend. She was also Touya's little sister.

"Here you go," she snapped open a container before pressing it into his hand. She waited patiently for his fumbling fingers to take the covering off and actually look to see what she had just given him. Syaoran knew that it would be bad manners to start salivating over the little squares in his hands, but this was his weakness.

Not a lot of people knew of his addiction to a particular sweet paste that made him a mumbling shell when near his nostril. Sakura broke into a grin as she saw him take a bite of one of the first sweets and devour the rest at an incredible rate. He really hadn't changed from those years before.

He looked at her, an apologetic smile on his lips as he looked at the remaining sweets inside of the container. What had seemed like an interminable amount of time, had only been a few minutes. _I can't believe I just did that_, he said to himself as he stared down into the sweets. _I behaved like a pig in the slough. _

"I know you like those baked strawberry guava paste cookies," Sakura accepted the one he gave her with a smile. She took a bite of it and slowly chewed it as Syaoran kept his gaze away from the tasty snacks. "You can eat them all if you want, I made them all for you."

Syaoran really didn't know what to say. She was just smiling and had been smiling while he had wolfed down the small treats like some starved animal that hadn't eaten in weeks. To say that he was embarrassed was an understatement. He couldn't also believe that she had taken the time to make the sweet particularly for him. Sakura was a wonderful girl, and everything she did only confirmed it.

Sakura just kept smiling broadly. At least now she knew of one weakness to exploit whenever possible. There was truth to the old adage of going through a man's stomach to get his attention. She had cheated a bit in the fact that she had already known that he was weak when it came to this particular one, but she was waging a battle she wanted to win.

It didn't matter that the subject himself had no idea that such a thing was taking place. The memory of the kiss that had taken the day before had spurned her forward into this particular stance. She wanted to get into his good side and see what that could advance her to.

She would have been lying if she had said that she didn't care if he pressed for such close contact again. She did in fact care and want it. Being in such a close contact would definitely give her the chance to feel the skin that gathered so much of her attention.

_Why are you always staring at me?_ He wanted to ask, but never voiced. It wasn't as if he was completely oblivious to the fact that she was always looking at him in a way that made him shiver in either satisfaction or anticipation. He didn't know which one to choose, but he knew that it was in such a way that he had never seen her watch another person before.

"Thanks for this," he responded truthfully as he felt his body immersing in sweat. He felt wet, the beads concentrating in every inch of his whole body as he saw her hand reaching forward. He didn't know where it was reaching to, but he stiffened in anticipation as it neared him inch by inch.

Syaoran suppressed a shiver, biting his tongue inside of his mouth to keep it shut while he felt her fingers flutter over his forehead. The trail of said fingers was burning deeply into his skin, scalding in contact as she brushed away some of the hair that had glued itself into his skin with his sweat.

He still couldn't help but flinch quite noticeably as her hand had trailed down to his chest through his shirt and brushed a particular part that he had bruised over a few hours before. "What's wrong?" the tinge of color changed inside of her eyes as she felt him scurry away at that particular spot. There was worry now present in her features.

"I was quite clumsy with the first boxes and hit myself with a very hard and heavy bar," Syaoran was quite embarrassed of revealing such a thing. He could be quite clumsy on occasion, which had him spotting bruises in his body every couple of days which made him wonder as to how he had gained such marks in the first place.

"Let me see," she commanded. Before he knew it though, she had already removed his shirt and was slowly and carefully examining the disclosed skin. Syaoran could feel his body reacting to her touch. There was a sensation of jumping nerves every time she brushed against a particular spot, his insides tightening into cords of discord as the sensation faded and cool air replaced the feathery brush that had been there seconds before.

"It's very red," she remarked before taking one of his hands and leading him directly into one of the chairs so that he could sit down. "It doesn't hurt when you breathe, does it?"

Syaoran couldn't believe that this was happening. She was doing it again. She was too close for comfort, with her hands over his naked skin and expecting him to be able to form a coherent thought in his brain as well as communicate with her. It was not going to happen when all his eyes could see was the side of her neck and fixate on a particular lock of hair that fell over her ear.

He had the sudden impulse of reaching with his fingers and place it back in place. He could feel the pull to grasp the wisp of hair and trace the underside of her ear and see if she would react in any way to his own touch and how her own affected his own body.

He managed to shake his head as his dry throat was about to send him in a fit of coughs. She walked away to get something which afforded him some space to think and act like the person he had always been around her.

It was not for long though since she came with an opened drink which he took thankfully to quench the particles that abounded inside his mouth. Maybe now he would be able to speak and somehow stop this ambiance of seclusion that was slowly driving him out of his mind.

Syaoran jumped in surprise, still seated, as he felt the cold cloth come in contact with his side. She was tending his bruise! "I'm always taking care of you from some injury, aren't I?"

She giggled as she presented the question which did not require an answer. They both knew it was the truth. "At least this time it wasn't you who caused it," he replied back, knowing that his own replying smile would keep her at ease and make him more comfortable. This he was used to, an easy banter with her; and not the ever present thoughts as the feel of her hands loosened him up as nothing ever had.

"I'm sure I'll still cause a couple of bruises here and there as the years keep going by," she joked while sitting in front of him with the cloth in her hands, fiddling with the material. She had finished cooling the injury, and didn't' know precisely what to do next.

While it seemed like she was looking at her hands, she was actually in range to watch his own as they lay fisted over his thighs. Why was it that it seemed like she was the only one affected by this situation? How could it be that he had not noticed? Or maybe he had and he chose not to express any type of reaction to let her save face?

She knew that her heart wouldn't be able to take it if it was because of that. His obliviousness she could take and even understand since this was Syaoran she was talking about. She had known him for so long that she knew that he was completely blind to the matters of the opposite sex. She had already seen untold amounts of gifts and love letters crammed into his desk and locker in the past years to know that he received attention from the other girls of their school.

She also knew that he choose to ignore those type of things. The reason was unknown to her but she was secretly glad that it was so. As long as he didn't say she had a particular like to someone, who wasn't her, then she could keep the hope that he might notice once that she herself was interested in him.

Sakura was a bit afraid of these changes. Something had spurted forward that made her see him in a different light, and she knew that she would never be able to go back to seeing him as just a friend. Had it been with someone else, she would have most likely handled it worst than she was right now. At least with him, she was sure that this pull that she felt to him wasn't just something physical. These years of friendship also put a different spin on what occurred inside herself.

In some way, he had become one of her anchors. And maybe wrestling with this new feeling toward him was not going to be a good idea. She wanted things to progress, but she didn't want to loose what they already had altogether. She was comfortable with just being around him, watching him from the sidelines without having to touch. This craving could destroy it all if one moment of weakness only made him realize that he did not share her own views of the situation.

"Why are you frowning Sakura?" he inquired. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran could not look away. Her expression left him breathless. He could feel a tug in his chest as he saw her waver at giving him an answer. His body was telling him to reach out and comfort her. He suppressed the call to do so, not wanting to attempt something that might backfire in his face. Here he was, shirtless in front of the girl that was making him run in circles every minute of everyday. What the hell was wrong with him?

"It's stupid, nothing to worry about," it was her tone which kept creeping into the dangerous zone of his brain. He couldn't leave it at that. Whatever might be happening, this was still Sakura and she was the girl that had been his friend for years.

"It's not stupid if it seems like you're going to cry," he sounded extremely alarmed and almost had an aneurism when he heard a sniffle. She had managed to control it though, and he was thanking whatever force in the universe he could for that reward. He really didn't know how he could react to her tears. He'd most likely go insane.

"Has something happened Sakura? This is Syaoran, your friend. You can tell me anything," Syaoran kept pushing, leaning forward and very concerned. He was back to being her friend, all other thoughts forgotten as her well being took precedent.

"Could you just hold me for a second?" she didn't know what had possessed her to request it. But she felt that if he could hold her for a bit, then everything could be alright. That's all she needed at the moment. She was so confused with her feelings and her expectations that this might be all that would need to set her to rights.

She was about to refute whatever she had just stipulated when he complied. She was startled, but then easily settled into his arms. It didn't matter that he was half naked. It didn't matter that he felt somewhat sticky from the sweat that had accumulated on his shoulders and back from his work. It mattered that one of his hands was rubbing the small of her back while making comforting noises.

All that mattered was that he was holding her.

His murmuring reassurances made her jest, both going back and forth with monosyllable conversations that somehow made sense in this circumstance. After some time of staying in this position, she pulled away embarrassed.

"I really don't know what just happened to me," she confided in him. "But thanks for still comforting me," she kissed the side of his face, the corner of her lips brushing against a corner of his own.

Syaoran let out a deep sigh as he felt her shift in his lap. He was taken aback when she grasped his head in both sides suddenly, her hands burying into his hair and just fixated in his eyes. The lights flickered inside those emerald pools that seemed to pull him in before she rested his forehead against her own. He was looking down, losing himself more and more before he heard her words.

"You're driving me insane with your bared skin Syaoran," she wasn't exactly whispering but it was something reserved only for his ears. "And it's all because of this," _in for a pound, might as well bet it all_, prevailed and she gave in.

Syaoran saw it coming, and could only react in one way. The way that he had been thinking about lately, the way that he had been imagining lately; the way that he had been craving to act.

She may have initiated the kiss, but Syaoran put everything he had into the endeavor. _I can't believe it took me this long to do this_, he said to himself as he moaned in pleasure at the feel of her lips against his own.

Sakura was kissing him! Neither thought of the place or time, the contact of their lips all that needed to take precedence. Sakura let out a groan as he pulled her closer and his embrace tightened around her. One of her hands came to be trapped between their bodies, the palm completely pressed against his bare chest.

His skin felt smooth, silky, molten beneath the thumbs of her fingers as her body was thrown into a spiral of sensations. While his lips softened, claimed, and probed; her hands widened and marveled at the hot temperature emanating from the contact. It was a treat, touching him this way, since the feeling it elicited in her own body bordered on sensual and arousal; which was a very wondrous feeling.

The taste of his mouth on hers was also addictive. His hot breath was marking her, inhaling her deeply as their mutual sounds of contentment over the embrace made her crave a closer contact. She couldn't help but wonder just how different it would feel if she were as stripped as him. Her breasts and skin brushing against his own, and her sensory nerves taking all of him in surface.

Syaoran felt her nipples stiffen. The fabric now seemed too thin as he could perfectly feel them press against his body. She was driving him haywire with every soft caress, and her encouraging sighs just begging for such.

He pulled away, eyes wide and open as Sakura watched him barefaced, her every expression easily read. She was not hiding her reaction to their kiss. She was staring at him with the truth of what had just happened between them.

Her bottom lip quivered as she drew a breath. His own shallow breaths deepened as he regained control of his body, still very aware of the fact that one of her hands was still toying around with his exposed chest. He wanted to growl, wanted to say that if she was going to play around, she should accept his reaction to it. But he was sure that she was going to be satisfied with that reaction and incite him to it. He would also enjoy doing so himself.

"I've been dying to do this," Sakura disclosed, as if revealing a big secret. And it was, to her to say so out loud.

"Kiss me?" he had to say something to see if he could keep his mind away from her straying hands. He was not going to try to stop her, it might all become an illusion and that was something he did not want to discover. If this was a hallucination, he wanted to keep on living in this particular fantasy.

"No," she said in a plotting tone into his ear. "Caress your bare skin. Touch your belly and trace these lines," she made sure to pointedly drag the tip of her nails over said lines over his muscled abs. "You're so gorgeous."

He was gaping like a fish, his lips parted in an astonished fashion. Flattered and incredibly excited that she found his body attractive, but still a bit flustered over the fact that she wanted to touch it. "I can't believe I said that," Sakura whimpered, contrite as she realized that she had just said and acted out her fantasies.

"Me either," Syaoran didn't know what else to say but blurt the first thing on his mind. "Your stomach is also very enticing."

"When have you ever seen it?" she inquired surprised at his revelation.

"At practice," nothing else needed to be said as they could both swiftly recall which particular event he was referring to. After a moment of silence in which both of them only observed one another, playing a bit with the hair in their napes and simply enjoying the feeling, they heard the clearing of a throat.

"If I were you two, I'd try to get some distance between you before Touya drops in," Yukito advised them, enjoying the startled reactions of both occupants.

"What are you doing here Yukito?"

"Your brother wanted to make sure that you weren't up to no good," he air-quoted with his fingers while wagging his eyebrows as said person came through the door.

"So baby sister, what brings you here today?" Touya inquired while giving Syaoran the evil eye. The dark haired, tall man made an impressive impression on them all with the dark business suit he was wearing.

"Had a hot date oniiii-san?" Sakura made sure to enunciate that last part of brother. She knew he hated it when she said it in this particular tone. Maybe then he would account the high color of her cheeks to her teasing of him and not whatever he could imagine. He probably would hit right on the money if he tried and she didn't want him to even think about it.

"None of your business," the older brother growled before returning to his inquisition. "So, what are you doing here?"

"She brought me some sweets she promised me yesterday," Syaoran jumped right in so that Sakura wouldn't have to try any other tactics of avoidance in questioning. An argument between brother and sister would not do anything in this situation. Plus, he really did not want to end up with Touya slamming a fist into his face because he had 'touched' his precious sister.

"And you're shirtless because," he let that die at that particular place in the sentence while glaring and fuming at his undressed state. Syaoran decided to thread carefully, giving what Sakura had told him and the way Touya acted, maybe the older brother had an idea of the thoughts that had been going through his little sister's mind lately.

"I bruised my side earlier and just wanted to clean it a bit to cool it down," he smirked. "Plus, you know how hot it gets in here." He just shrugged it off as if it was one of the most natural occurrences in the world.

After much protesting and side glances, Yukito managed to drag Touya who said quite clearly that he would be waiting to take Sakura home and would only give her time to pack up what she had brought.

"I'm sorry about that," Sakura couldn't help it, she felt the need to apologize for her brother. She really loved him, but he was too overprotective and infuriating. Syaoran just smiled in return, knowing very well how things stood where he was concerned. But then came the matter of them.

"Syaoran," Sakura cleared her throat before she had every thing ready to go. "A couple of us are going to one of Tomoyo's family states tomorrow and I know that you are off work." That did bring a point, Syaoran wanted to know how it was that she always seemed to know when he was working or his particular shifts? "Would you like to accompany us? A lot of us from class are going."

"Sure," he promptly answered, his heartbeats increasing inside of his chest, playing an erratic tune of anticipation.

"There's a small lake in the property so you should be prepared," she warned him, a mischievous twinkle appearing in her eyes.

"I'll bring my trunks," he countered, already counting the hours until he was off so he could prepare.

"That wasn't precisely what I meant," her face was flaming, but a teasing smile was brazenly displayed.

The comment made him go hot, cold, excited, and at the same time brought out anticipation. Her playful words playing again and again. She threw him a kiss, releasing a wink before following her escorts that made his insides go funny in a completely different way that they had before. The warmth that was spreading infused him with happiness. He was definitely going to look forward to it.

* * *

Gah, I did it again! This went on longer than anticipated and it is too late for me to form any other coherent thoughts. Thanks to all for reading and hopefully you can anticipate more. Yep, this is definitely going into the third part category and with where I take it, it may finish in a fourth but that's after I know what I'm accomplishing on the next round.

Yes, I'm still writing for Every Second, it's just taking painfully long as well as one shots like Chimes, A Drive, and the lemon After Hours... I'm very busy. Something this long takes me around five hours so it takes a lot of work and editing of more hours to get it ready for posting.

Review if you feel like a comment is warranted... be it good, bad, or criticizing. I still say this is a guilty pleasure of no plot be it entertainment. Hopefully you enjoy it regardless.

MS

-


	3. Part 3

MS

I'm sorry for the delay everybody, but my computer decided to have an error one morning and after fixing it, I had lost all documents and pics and such so I had to start from scratch. I fell a bit lazy so I kept putting it off and that's why it took me a long time to get this part done. I apologize for that though, and sincerely hope that you continue reading my stories. If you have any questions, or don't understand something, leave a comment of PM me, I'll be glad to clear things up.

Some people have been asking me about Adult Supervision, and I have to say that with this laptop episode, I have to start from where I left off on it that is saved on my old computer. So, I will update. It is going to be my hardest work ever, but I will get it out. Hopefully in the coming days I'll be able to do some work on it because it is now getting ridiculous! It's been over a year! Huh, don't despair I'm going to work on all of the things I have left up to now. So, that means that I'm also going to redo, update Doggie Troubles which is going to be named Canine Problems and just keep it to one chapter. I'll also try to get those one shots out of the way and get cracking on those multi chaptered works I've had planned for ages. So keep checking back, since I'm going to start playing hardball with my projects.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Shirtless **

_Part 3 _

-

Sakura peaked from inside of the mansion as Tomoyo laughed at her actions. She was dressed appropriately for a day soaking in the sun in her new bikini. It had been a trial to have her buy it but in the end Tomoyo had been able to persuade her to use it. It had been worth all the hard work to finally see the finished product. She was sure to stun Syaoran and all the guys when they caught sight of her. If they ever did though.

"So what will you do Sakura?" Tomoyo decided to be a bit sneaky. "Are you just going to hide behind me all day or are you going to actually face him?"

Sakura whimpered at her friend's direct words, knowing them for the truth. Ever since this morning she had been as shy as could be. Tomoyo had picked up Syaoran to take them all to her country manor and could not believe that she had reverted to hiding behind her best friend and not being able to make a sound when he'd asked her how she was.

"I can't believe I just froze," Sakura straightened up the two piece suit she was wearing while trying to not grasp her hair and pull it out in frustration. "He must think I regret what happened yesterday."

"Maybe," Tomoyo was not going to sugarcoat it. "After nearly sucking his face off yesterday you barely look him in the eye today, he's probably wondering what the mixed signals are about." Sakura's slumped shoulders made her light her frustrations and curve her tone. Tomoyo was just a bit tired of things not going her way for the past few months.

_It shouldn't be so hard to get these two together_, she mused to herself, not wanting to say something that would make things worse. She had been Sakura's friend since elementary school and they became close cousins when they found out they were remotely related through their mothers. They were the sisters they never had.

Still, she had to have a bit of fun as well. Her chuckles were hidden inside her mind, not wanting to scare her cousin away with the devilish thoughts that took root there. She was very glad to have taken her video camera this morning. She had to find it of course, without alerting Sakura of her documenting of what might prove to be one embarrassing moment.

"I just couldn't get my throat to work!" Sakura glanced to the window again, her gaze going to the same spot. Outside where the other people that Tomoyo had invited for a day in the country. Most of them were their classmates, which served as diversions from their tactical plans. This was just an excuse so that Sakura could be with Syaoran without her meddling brother getting in the way. And of course being covert about getting his attention.

"I just looked at him and his eyes were so deep, and his dimpled smile so gorgeous that I couldn't do anything more than just stare like a moron," Sakura could almost cry. She felt the tightening in her chest, but she really didn't want to let things get out of control for no reason.

"It's a good thing I was around then," Tomoyo was proud of the fact that she had been able to get everyone inside the car with the other people she had invited without eliciting a scene that would have most likely ended in disaster.

"You have to be brave Sakura," Tomoyo walked to her cousin, following her eyes to a particular boy that was currently laughing by the lake with the guys.

She clearly heard Sakura's breath hitch. Tomoyo smirked as she watched alongside her to the show that was currently taking place. She was sure the guys didn't have a clue that they were being closely monitored by the opposite sex. Chiharu had probably just told them that the girls were going to go into the lake for a dip before the snacks could be set up and cool off.

Tomoyo appreciated each one, comparing and awing to herself while Sakura just had eyes for one. She bit her lip as Syaoran only took off his shirt, his hair disheveled by the material which lay bunched inside his fisted hands. Some of the kids ventured to the lake, squealing at the cold water before Takashi grabbed a screaming Chiharu and with her limbs flaying, spouting countless threats, and dunked her into the water.

Both girls giggled as an angry Chiharu broke through the surface and proceeded to strangle a smiling Takashi. They somehow ended below the water away from prying eyes, and emerged smiling inside each other's arms when they managed to surface.

Everyone was used to the couple's unusual play. It was still a show that was able to entertain while it lasted. Others joined them in the water, while others concentrated on the rocks beside the water and started to talk.

"Now's your chance," Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, offering her strength. "You are so far gone into that boy Sakura, that it's painful seeing you go gaga over him when I'm sure he's doing the same thing as well."

"He's a marvelous kisser, did I tell you that?" Sakura moistened her lips as she vividly recalled the scene that had played the day before at the late hours of the afternoon.

"No," Tomoyo smirked, very happy to know that it had been a pleasant experience for her friend. Sakura had only told her that she had kissed him, not delving into anything else but the fact when she had confided in her friend the day before. "But you know, I'm sure he's dying to do it again."

"I know I am," Tomoyo laughed uproariously at the comment she was sure that Sakura hadn't meant to say out loud. If only Syaoran had heard her say so, then Tomoyo was sure that he would turn as bright as a tomato.

"Come on," Tomoyo took the blushing girl's hand in her own and lead her outside to the bright sun that kissed their skin. She was careful to come behind Syaoran, and made sure that Sakura ended up by his side where the group had congregated.

She waved them away, renouncing the need for a seat while bumping into her friend accidentally and managing to have her fall over Syaoran's back. Her deviousness did not disappoint her, as Syaoran playfully teased her friend's clumsiness while keeping physical contact. They didn't pay attention to their intertwined hands or the fact that Sakura's side was pressed against his while the conversation continued.

Tomoyo made an excuse to get away, hoping silently that things would go forward without her having to interfere. They were almost to the edge, and it would be somewhat sweeter if they would stumble on their own. Their cluelessness was so endearing to watch she couldn't help herself to just keep herself in a watching mood.

"You've been standing for awhile Sakura," Syaoran's low timber voice made her shiver in a way she could only describe as delicious. He made to get up, which had her shaking her head at his silent offer of offering her his seat on the small rock he had settled while the other people had taken the other available seating arrangements.

There were chairs of course, but they were set by the tables that the maids were setting up for the snacks and Sakura didn't see the need to move away from Syaoran's side, especially since she was basically plastered to it and his warmth was just too wonderful to give away for even a second. It did wonderful things to her own body to stay in this position and she did not want to give it up. Who cared if her feet were falling asleep when they were weighted to the happiness she was feeling at the moment. Blood circulation could be damned!

"You've been shifting for a while though, so you must be uncomfortable," she saw that he was truly concerned and that just had her heart speed up. After seeing that she was not going to reply either way, he decided to just do the next best thing. It was a bit of a gamble, but he hoped that it would go the way he wanted.

Sakura squealed as she felt his arm settle around her waist and pull her closer. He settled her over his lap, her legs lightly parted over his knee and his hand settled over her thighs. Sakura remained stiff, not knowing what to do over the fact that she was currently sitting in her crush's lap. _What the heck just happened?_

Her brain could barely function and get through the words that were being thrown around. "Sakura," his call of her name had the effect desired. She leaned back into his chest, her back pressing against the naked skin with only the strings in the way of it being completely bare. She shivered with the contact, her bristling hairs making it that much sensitive.

"That's a cute suit you have on," Syaoran commented while his eyes were focused somewhere in the distance. He was blushing from the words he had just said, his wandering eyes giving a clue to his nervousness.

"Thank you," Sakura settled herself more firmly into his chest, the friction of their close contact giving her hot flashes and further fueling her imagination. Maybe it would be nice to cool off somewhat before all her blood went to her head and it exploded. Taking a dip right now wouldn't be a bad idea. Still, she was so not moving of her own volition even if by a freak chance a tornado would pass right through them.

"I'd seen you wear swimsuits in school, but I'd never seen you wear a bikini before," he coughed discreetly, knowing exactly that he had said something that might be considered indiscreet. Still, he hadn't been able to help himself. This seemed to happen a lot when he found Sakura underclothed and he found himself distracted from the usual control over his words.

Sakura didn't really know what to say to that. It was true. This was the first time she had ever put on a bikini style suit. They were in their own little world, since the others were busy with their own conversations. Sakura decided to be a bit daring like she had been the day before. It had seemed to pay off before, so doing so again might get great results. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

She leaned backwards, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She turned to his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe before whispering, "Would you believe I've been saving this for a special occasion?" Her throaty words had him shaking. Sakura smirked, very aware of the fact that his was turning red around his neck. That blushing was something she was sure that he was never going to be able to outgrow.

"And what's so special about today?" Syaoran wondered out loud as he turned his head so that he could look at her. Their noses were almost touching, just brushing with each intake of breath he took. Syaoran moved his hand to move her body to a better position, and just managed to make Sakura squirm as his fingers traced lines through her thighs.

Sakura's skin was sensitive. She couldn't help but love it when such stroking contact came to any place of her body. She just felt so good that anything else seized to matter. "Do that again," she almost instructed while placing one of her arms around his neck and burying her face against his neck.

Syaoran hesitated for a second before moving his hand where it had landed. Her silky skin was a joy to touch as he ran his fingers from her hipbone to the underside of her knee. Sakura giggled and shivered in delight as she reciprocated. One of her hands played with the curls he had in his nape while the other settled over his forearms to replicate his own movements.

Her shivers and throaty sighs really did show her enjoyment for his touch. He didn't even have to do anything special, just run his fingers over her exposed skin. "You're very easy to please, aren't you?" He smirked as she merely kept her eyes shut and just relaxed further into his arms. He should have tried it earlier.

"You keep doing that Syaoran and people are going to think that you two are more than friends," Eriol muttered to his cousin, making him grab into her leg and still as he took a look around them. The others were still involved in conversation and jokes, but there were a few eyes coming and going from them.

"What do you want Eriol?" Syaoran growled lowly, very aware that wether he wanted it or not, he had been interrupted.

"Nothing," Eriol smiled, his usual expression of not a care in the world as he kept his eyes closed and smirking. "Just making you aware of yourself."

"Thanks," he couldn't have been more sarcastic had he tried. He felt Sakura shift at his side, turning to him. He didn't know precisely what to expect from her enigmatic expression. He couldn't decipher what she meant to do. Sakura was just smiling blindly and broadly as she always did when she was extremely happy.

"Well Eriol," she interceded in the conversation. "I hadn't seen you today. I didn't know if you were going to make it or not."

"You know I'm never too far away from what's going on," Eriol wiggled his eyebrows. "You must be comfortable there."

"Definitely," was her reply as she scooted further into Syaoran and lightly pressed herself into him. Syaoran was hard as a rock, not daring to even take a deep breath should he somehow jostle her and getting into an extremely embarrassing situation.

"I didn't know you guys were so close," Eriol was definitely going to go as far as he could. His narrowed eyes were directed at Syaoran, his so called good friend. _Friend my ass. He didn't even tell me he'd finally gotten the courage to ask her out._

Syaoran took her hand in his, her running heart ringing in his ears and syncing quite ferociously with his own. Syaoran only had to stare deep into her eyes and feel the pressure in her warm hand to know what was going to happen.

Sakura wasn't much for public displays, but this would most likely work in her favor to show him just how deep she was in this. She only brushed her lips to his for a second, but it was enough to leave Syaoran's mind in chaos. Just like the day before, she had taken him by surprise and taken the plunge. His answering dimpled smile definitely gave the impression that such a thing was welcome from her.

"I'm sure I can sit in my boyfriend's lap without there having to bean inquisition about it," her statement only brought a bigger smile to Syaoran's face. He liked how that sounded. His other hand came to circle her waist again, steeling themselves at their position, and making his stake known.

"That's good to know," Eriol clapped his cousin on his back in felicitations. "I was wondering when this cousin of mine would finally act on his feelings."

"Oh, do tell!" Sakura's curiosity was piqued. Syaoran attempted to get Eriol to close his trap with gestures she couldn't see but was only answered with a wink from who could be his tormenter.

"Do you mean to tell me that he hasn't told you that he's been watching you quite closely for the past few months?" Eriol was definitely waiting for some reaction to his words from his subject. He certainly got it with a deathly promise of bodily harm if he didn't get away in the next few seconds.

Laughing out loud, Eriol complied, loving the fact that Sakura was giggling at Syaoran's provoked features who she quickly subdued with a simple touch of her fingers to his jaw. She was definitely going to be able to wrap him around her finger in the next few days. Syaoran really was a fool when it came to that girl.

"I wanted to hear some more," she mockingly said to Syaoran after he turned his attention to her, Eriol forgotten with just a tease of her pouting lips.

"I'd like to know more about this boyfriend business," Syaoran interrupted her own manipulation of the conversation. He took the time to place his hand on her back and stroke it from top to bottom, the same way that he had done a few minutes before.

"You just keep doing that and you'll see what this boyfriend business is all about," she flirtatiously declared while placing her arms over his shoulders and crossed them behind his neck.

"Does this mean that I can also reciprocate in kind?" he asked, marveling at the fact that Sakura was in his arms and seemingly enjoying the experience.

"You can call me whatever you want Syaoran," she decided to be up-front about it. "As long as we can keep going from yesterday."

"I meant to ask you," Syaoran was a bit abashed, his colored cheeks dimpled as he asked the question. "Why were you avoiding me this morning?"

Sakura's gaze dropped to his lap, where one of his hands was laying over her thigh. "I really don't know. I just couldn't even get my throat to work for some reason."

"I was a bit scared as to how you would act today after what happened yesterday afternoon," Syaoran admitted. "I was starting to think from your reaction that it had been a mistake."

"I'm never going to think that what happens between us is a mistake," she was very sure of her statement. "You're the perfect guy Syaoran."

She could tell from widened eyes that he had never expected her to compliment him in this way. But still, she had to say the truth. "Uhhh," he could only say that, not sure of what words he could string together to form a coherent thought.

"Come on Syaoran," she leant forward, pressing her forehead against his. "You must know that at least half of our school's female population is enamored with you."

"What?" his eyes blinked, showing his confusion. "No way."

"You are just so oblivious," even though he seemed chastened by her words, she shook her head so that he wouldn't take them that way. "And that is a complement. You're always thoughtful of others while able to show your strength. Your smile has the power to make all of us swoon in your wake."

"Did you ever feel that way?" he wanted to know. Syaoran did kind of know that he had admirers. Even if he hadn't noticed some covert glances that other girls threw his way, the love letters he got in his locker at school from time to time did show that he had admirers. He had never expected her to be one though since she had never shown signs of thinking of him as more than the friend he'd been since elementary school.

"Yes," she answered in a straightforward manner. There was nothing to hide at the moment and she wanted to get it all out in the open. "Maybe I was too good at hiding it, but I definitely noticed every time you smiled and even when you frowned."

She placed a hand on his forehead as she moved her own away from contact. She traced a fine lines as he lifted his eyebrow at her words. "Did you know that you form a very cute crease on your forehead whenever you frown. And even just when you're thinking hard over a particularly hard problem in school."

"You mean just like how you start nibbling on your pencil when there's a particular math problem you can't solve?" he was playing with her, that was apparent with the shining in his eyes and the upturned shape of his lips. "You're adorable when you do that."

"That's nice to know," she placed that information in a compartment of her mind to come back to later when she could use it to her advantage. "Is that why you always wait until almost the end of the period to help me with the problems I keep having trouble on?"

"Yep," Syaoran wasn't going to hide it. So what if he liked to watch her concentrate on a problem where he could spend as much time covertly following her movement and she not have the chance to discover it. "It was a guilty pleasure."

Sakura huffed in indignation. "It's not like you didn't tell me your own guilty pleasure yesterday." Syaoran was not going to let her try to get an upper hand on him. He recalled how he had caught her staring at his naked chest for the past few weeks and her admission to going crazy over it.

"I seem to remember you saying something about my tanned skin driving you crazy," he whispered into her ears, very glad by the fact that she was blushing and still smiling at him in a very sultry way. She licked her lips, quite provocatively while almost rubbing herself completely against him.

Syaoran was a normal teenage boy. Goodness, it was only a matter of time until his body was aroused so throughly by her position that he couldn't hide the fact from her. There was a part of her that was thrilled by the fact that he was reaction to her in such a base way. She'd been having some very powerful dreams on the past few weeks that dealt with it and more and completely taking over her imagination that it didn't take her much to start feeling a pull on her lower navel.

Syaoran coughed while looking away from her. He was able to settle himself on his seat so that she was further from his arousal but still in the same position they had been for the last hour. "I think it's about time I got to try this lake," he ventured to say while looking all around them so as to not meet her gaze as well as to make sure that no one else had noticed his state. If anyone did, specially his close friends, he would never hear the end of it. He'd never be able to show his face in school.

"I'll protect you big guy," it was clear that her whispered words were full of innuendo as she pulled him close to settle her head against his chest and quietly hummed a tune while she just closed her eyes and remained in place quite content. "Let me just enjoy this for a few more seconds and I'll escort you and we'll take a dip together."

"I think your choice of words isn't going to help my current situation," he said the first words that came to his mind. He must really be turned on if he had managed to say that out loud. Sakura couldn't stop her giggles. She shook in the gaiety of the situation.

"I'm sorry," she finally said when she could control her errant giggles. Syaoran was grimacing over her reaction, but still enjoying the fact that he was making her smile. "Let's get you cooled off boyfriend."

Sakura stood up, took him by the hand and with a playful smile lead him to the shore and pulled him in while staying close to his body to block everyone's view. She stumbled while walking backwards, grasping for his anchoring form as she fell back onto the water. Her jubilant shout of warning took him unaware, a sharp pebble stabbing his foot and killing his balance.

There were snickers and laughs aplenty as their friends saw them take the dunk. The newly discovered couple sputtered upward after hitting the water, finding themselves surrounded by a jesting crowd. Sakura and Syaoran decided to stay seated on the shallow part where the water came to his ribs while in that position.

They were being jabbed and jostled by the others good naturally and still keeping each other in close contact. Sakura blushed attractively beside him, as she kept his arms beneath her own and around her waist and settled between his legs while moving with the light current. The buoyancy kept bumping her body into his, making it clear that he was getting a tighter grip on her.

They weathered the questions with big smiles, their fingers firmly grasping bellow the water. They would have enough time later to continue in private. Things were going well enough at the moment with no need for words or statements. Their meeting stare was enough for the moment.

* * *

Crap! I don't even know what happened here. I was actually thinking of including something else in here but it didn't play out that well when I realized I had taken the chapter on another route. I hope it was enjoyable at least. Gosh, I just really had to get this one out of the way.

Next part is not going to take long to update... or so I hope. Keep waiting for it, since Touya is going to be somewhat involved in here and I believe it might be very amusing. Ohhh, evil plans are forming in my mind! Comment on what you think... also, I'm thinking of upping the rating on this for the fifth chapter. Tell me if you'd like it to happen since I'll take it on request. Do you think this merits a lemony/citrus chapter that might get us all hot and bothered?

If I get enough reviews telling me what you want, then I might go with those plans. Well, there are **over forty alerts on this story! You guys do the math since you're the ones that want to read my updates :) Tell me what you want!!**

MS - Review people... or face my wrath!

-


	4. Part 4

MS

Well, here we are on the fourth part of what was supposed to be a oneshot. Yep, I cannot help myself it seems. Well, I hope this chapter is to your enjoyment. I thought that it was time we had some comedic moments, with hopefully some semblance of plot. But most likely not, so don't expect it. This story is here for us to have fun!

Sorry for the delay, I really don't have a good excuse. Only that it took me long to find a good idea to expand on here. I hope you guys keep reading though, and with the votes from the reviews I can say that the next chapter which will be the last, is going to have a lemon. I hope you anticipated... I feel a bit rusty since it's been quite some time since I wrote my last one :P.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

-

**Shirtless**

_Part 4_

-

Sakura was very calmly chopping some vegetables for lunch as her father reviewed some papers while seated on the dining room table. Her brother Touya was watching some tv to kill time before Yukito would come to pick him up. They'd be going out with some school friends to catch up right before he needed to go back to college.

She cleared her throat as she washed the knife and placed the cut pieces in some plastic wares to keep fresh in the fridge. Her father looked up at the sound, his glasses pooling at the end of his nose, and benignly smiled. Sakura fidgeted with her apron as she took it off, her cheeks rosy as she tried to coordinate her words.

She was going out for a couple of hours with Syaoran. She'd been ecstatic when he had asked her after their little field trip with not a lot of privacy. Everyone had been watching them like hawks since their little accident in the water and all the jeering had gone out of control when she had started to lean in for a small peck.

Tomoyo had cackled like a maniac on the car as she diverted the intended target and settled for just a brush to his left cheek. She had wanted to stick out her tongue at her friends in the car, but he had distracted her with his question. She had acceded of course, but she had other things to consider at the moment.

Maybe it was her imagination, but she was sure that Touya had lowered the volume of the tv. Her brother certainly liked to know whatever it was that was happening with her.

"So, I'm going out with some friends in a few minutes," she announced. She was purposely directing this to her father, which nodded at her news. Her really was the best father ever where she was concerned. "I won't be gone for too long. Maybe just a couple of hours but I'll be here for dinner."

"Yes, it is my time tonight, isn't it?" her smiling father leaned to the table as if confiding a secret that was not privy to other ears. "I'll start making a roast since both of you guys are going to be out. I'll take the time to grade the papers I assigned for this spring break for my classes."

"How many friends is it going to be?" Touya inquired as he started to channel surf for a decent show while glancing at his watch. He was sure that Yukito would be there in just a few minutes with the rest of his friends.

"Just a couple of us," Sakura inwardly winced. She wasn't lying exactly. Syaoran hadn't told her where they were going, but she was sure that they would see a couple of their friends wherever they went and they wouldn't necessarily be alone. Although she hoped it didn't happen.

Sakura folded the apron in a hurried manner as she noticed the time. She pressed her hands against her skirt to flatten the wrinkles on the material before running her fingers through her hair. Touya scuffed at her attempts, earning a tongue in response as she washed her hands and dried them off.

Sakura jumped a bit as a car horn sounded outside, which had Touya turning off the tv and walking to the door. "Behave yourself, little monster," he called back to Sakura after running his hands through her hair and throwing it all over the place and hurrying out the door. Sakura growled, running after him and shouting at his laughter.

Their father chuckled as she shut the door quite forcefully after her usual stomping. It always happened the same way. Touya said something that managed to rile her up, and Sakura would make some noise while trying to keep her temper at bay.

"He always manages to do this, doesn't he?" she inquired aloud. It was a completely rhetorical question that he did not attempt to answer. He was well used to their bickering. It was a normal sibling relationship.

"I have to be on my way," the change in her tone from irate to her usual high spirits did not surprise him. Sakura always had energy to spare, and she seemed quite happy to be out for a few hours. He bended down a bit as she skipped to his side to give him a kiss before running out the backdoor.

No matter how much she grew, she was never going to attain his or her brother's height. And that infuriated her to no end but for the fact she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss them. Sakura took a deep breath while the springtime rang in the air.

She looked down at her arms, noticing the warmer color they possessed from being in the sun the day before. She could also recall having Syaoran's arms around her own while seated on the shallow end of the lake while surrounded by their friends. His arms had seemed quite different from her own.

She wanted to spend some time exploring that. She shivered, realizing the path her thoughts were taking. She had spent a long time the night before falling asleep as she recalled the little scene of them getting ready to leave their retreat.

They had somehow managed to be alone in one of the rooms of the house while things were readied, when Syaoran had taken her into his arms and kissed her. After nearly causing her a heart attack and leaving her body tinkling with his touch, he had asked looked very formal.

"_I want to ask you to be my girlfriend," he had said it quite low and fast as well. He had almost tripped over the words. "You're the first girl I've ever said this to," he said almost apologetically, as if trying to explain why he felt so nervous. "I know that you told Eriol that we were going out and while that makes me happy, I know I'm supposed to ask." _

_Sakura had barely had the time to nod as she threw herself into him completely before they had been interrupted. He'd been blushing since then and smiling like a lunatic. That was the first thing his friends had commented on and they hadn't cared. _

It definitely was a good thing that they were going to be alone today. Sakura wanted to hum. She wanted to sing. She wanted to see him. Sakura stopped in her tracks as she saw him emerge from a corner. Her breathing hitched as she took in his appearance.

She knew that he liked to wear loose clothing. His cargo pants were fitted, but at the same time loose, the white t-shirt that he wore above it complimented it to perfection. The shirt was hugging him, accentuating his physique to all who glanced his way.

Syaoran abruptly stopped his hurried pace, his waved locks falling over his forehead. She could see from the shine that emanated from them that he had just watched his hair.

Sexy. Sakura bit her tongue as the word rang through her thoughts but one she desperately did not want to say out loud. It was enough that he already knew she had a thing for his body, she didn't want him to be privy to her thoughts as well.

"Sorry for being late," Syaoran remarked as they stood before one another. It felt a bit awkward at first, but their shy smiles melted all the worries away. They were Syaoran and Sakura, who had known each other for years. Still conscious of their surroundings, they slowly reached forward, twining their fingers together as they grasped hands and they started walking to the other street.

"I just got here myself," Sakura replied as their bound hands swung in unison between them. "I was a bit delayed at home."

Syaoran took that as Touya having something to do with it. He knew that she could tell that he was nervous, but he was sure that she wasn't going to comment on it.

"So, what do you have planned?"

Her inquiry blind sided him for a second. He really didn't have that much to plan with. He just mainly wanted to spend some time with her and hopefully be able to share a conversation with no interruptions. Their interloper friends were not in their vicinity, but he was sure that if one or more caught sight of them, then they'd never be able to get away.

"Nothing really," he said regrettably, rubbing the side of his head with an apologetic smile. "I'd just really like to spend some time with you."

Sakura melted in the spot. Here was the most gorgeous guy she had ever known telling her that he would like to spend some time with her with no distractions. Impulsively, she reached for his hand and cradled it. He seemed startled for a second before he tugged her closer and they started walking forward.

"It doesn't matter where we end up then," she cleared up before leaning against his arm and they settled into a calm pace. "So, what happened last night?"

Syaoran grinned as he recalled her worry over her reddening skin. They had spent a lot of time in the sun the day before and Sakura had forgotten to put on some substantial sun screen. By the time she had recalled that she had meant to do so before getting into the water, it had been a bit late and her skin had turned into a red hue.

"It wasn't that bad," she flushed as she compared the color of her hands while resting on his biceps. It was just below the covering of his shirt, where she could clearly see that while he was more tanned, she was just lightly so.

"I'm glad," his fingers shifted within their cupped hands to grasp through her fingers and enlace them. His hand was strong, his strength clearly felt with their swinging hands.

"You know," he started the conversation again after a few minutes of silence. Those had been spent with side glances and little smiles as the sounds of the world around them filled the background. "I've realized that you are one of only a handful of girls that I feel very good and comfortable. I get a bit nervous sometimes around you, but you make it easy for me to relax."

"I'm glad for that," Sakura felt like walking on clouds. She knew that Syaoran was a very shy person, but since they had known each other for many years, he'd been able to call himself their friend. But then, when she had started noticing the little things about him, the confusion had almost made her go crazy.

"I've always been your friend Syaoran," Sakura let him lead her to a path on the community park that they had just entered. "I just hope to be able to be a bit more than that for the time to come."

"You started being so when you kissed me two days ago," Syaoran blushed at the recollection. They'd also been interrupted by Yukito who had the grace to warn them of someone else's incoming presence. "Does your brother know what's happening?"

Sakura stood pensive for a minute. "I'm not sure," she stated as their path led pass an old bench in great need of repair. "He's been looking at me more closely the past few days but then he doesn't really tell me anything besides what we normally speak of."

"You do know that he has an overprotective brother complex, right?"

"I believe it's been obvious for years," she chuckled as she reached for a leaf from a low hanging branch of the tree they were walking under. She rubbed her fingers against it, plying the material with the digits as they found a low prairie. They sat beneath the shadow of the huge trees that spanned centuries of the old passageway, stretching out their limbs while overlooking the nature that was before them.

"Have you ever found out why your brother seems to disapprove of me? He's always looking at me with very cautious eyes." Syaoran laughed as Sakura managed to imitate her brother's stare. It was funny and still a bit sinister that she could imitate him so easily. He told her so, which earned him a glare that was completely hers.

"I prefer you this way," he bantered, earning a smile from her.

"I really don't know why he's always been colder towards you," Sakura leaned back against the grass to find him reaching for her.

"Here," he managed to pull her against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "You don't have to get dirty."

Sakura grinned as he looked down to his right hand while the other hanged loose over her throat. She looked down to it, getting an idea of just how close it was to her skin. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs and in turn raising her skin to brush against it.

Syaoran didn't dare move as her startling move tingled his fingers. He decided to not pay any attention to it, wondering heavily if she had planned it or if it had been an accidental brush. "My mother finally gave in for me getting my own place."

Sakura's grin had him sweating a bit as she placed her hand over his arm and ran her nails through the bristling skin. She felt the slight shiver that ran through his frame and wondered at just how easy it would be to get... her mind wandered as Syaoran simply held her in the afternoon breeze.

"There's something I've always been curious about Syaoran," he turned to her, finding her eyes trained on his face. "Why do you live here when your home, your family and such are in another city?"

"It's very simple really," Syaoran chuckled, knowing well that Sakura was one of the most curious people he had ever known. "My mother transferred a branch of my father's business for a merger with a big chain company here years ago and stayed until it was established. I wanted to be with her, I was only ten years old at the time and she obliged."

"It's been over six years since you transferred to our school," Sakura pointed out. "And I know that for over four years, you've been living with Mr. Wei for those since your mother returned to your home."

"You could say that I decided to stay," he kept mum after those words, which had her curiosity piked.

"And why did you decide to stay?" she had to ask. There seemed to be some sort of secret if he was trying to keep it to himself instead of volunteering information.

"My cousin was here," his simple answer did not go well with her. She followed his shifting eyes very carefully, almost laughing out loud when he started to whistle under his breath.

"You don't seriously believe I'm going to believe that, are you?" she moved carelessly around him, placing all of her weight into his frame and tumbling him over.

"Ow," Syaoran shouted as he groaned at being impaled by a stray pebble as he landed against the hard earth.

"Like a big baby," she kidded as he shifted upwards with her still on top of him to throw the pebble away before falling again in a huff. "Or maybe just like a guy. You all scream and holler with just a cut."

"It's because I know you're saying that because you're bantering around that I decline to rise to such insults," he stated definitively while she stuck out her tongue at him. Her playful features did not prepare him for finding said lips against him a scant second later.

Syaoran laughed at himself, inwardly. _This girl is amazing_, he said to himself as he let himself be plied with soft kisses. She buried her hand in his hair, threading her fingers through his locks and pulling him deeper into her searching mouth. Their intimate kiss became deeper, as the world around them evaporated and ceased to matter.

Sakura grinned as he attacked. Letting out giggles and breaking the contact as his searching fingers landed bellow her ribs and playfully raked them. She almost stumbled over as she tried to get away from him and his ministrations only to find said hands locking her in place.

"I told you I wouldn't let your clothes get dirty," he reminded her while the teenagers took stock of their positions. "You want to get up?"

Sakura just shook her head in response, letting out a deep sigh before succumbing to his warmth. "I like being in this position," she informed him before laying her head to rest over his chest and inhaled his smell.

"Your smell is something I can't identify," Sakura made a show of burying her nose into his shirt and taking a big sniff. "It's a combination of many things in many different situations."

"You smell of flowers to me," he replied in turn. It seemed like the conversation was going to turn into matters of themselves and how they each perceived each other. "You always have."

"Even after running our school marathon?" she managed to make that sentence while having her mouth almost completely obstructed by the material of his shirt. Syaoran started to feel the change in his body as he felt them brush against his shirt and therefore his right pectoral.

"Even then," he said without waver, as soon as she finished her sentence.

"I believe you are actually one of those smooth talkers that my brother has warned me about," she playfully smiled as she settled her ear against his left breast. It was inundated by the sound of his racing heart, and the running of blood of the vessels in its control.

Syaoran snickered and rolled his eyes as he heard her. He was exactly the opposite of what might be called a player. "I don't believe my eloquence in words are enough to make me qualify."

"You just have to be yourself and smile that devastating smile to have all the girls around you fall at your feet," he blushed at her words, very much aware that she was laughing at his reaction at her compliments. If they were indeed compliments.

"Are you making fun of me?" his smirk made hers falter for a second, very much aware that she was lying quite audaciously over him. She knew her skirt was pooling to her upper thighs, and that if there had been someone else at their secluded spot, that they would have gotten an eyeful of it.

"Never," she seriously answered while breaking out into laughter as his own protruding tongue. It seemed like the roles were reversed from just minutes before. Now he was the one taking effrontery to her words while she just wanted to stay buried in his embrace for endless hours.

"You look like a kid," Sakura placed her hand over his forehead and started playing with his locks. She threaded one between two of her digits and pulled with a playful grin.

"I always got what I wanted when I was a kid," his throaty words and rumbling body had her faltering. She suddenly felt overpowered. By what she was not sure. Her navel was pulsing deep within her, pulling inside of her and creating an ache that she could not describe.

It became stronger and stronger as he reached for her and she complied. Syaoran cradled her head with his hands, keeping her anchored as he set his lips on hers and kissed her. The pressure of his lips made her moan and search for more as she opened her pliant lips and nipped at his lower lip. She quivered as his lips parted, as her tongue came in contact with his own.

They graced each other, playing and searching for the unknown. They succumbed to their lingering touches, as Sakura pressed herself deeper into the contour of his body. It remained hard and unyielding beneath hers. It was so heated, that she felt as if she was absorbing all of his body heat. It felt spectacular.

Syaoran groaned quite loudly as she settled herself into a more comfortable position. Her breasts were pressed against his own while he could clearly define her hips as they rested against his low abdomen, seeping into his navel.

It was there that the trouble was. Syaoran could feel his arousing body acting like the teenager filled with fluctuating hormones that he was. His nerves were simmering and screaming while his ears were drowned in the noise of his heated blood that was currently running in one direction specifically.

"Umh," he tried to say something, but found that he could not utter anything while still linked with Sakura. He knew his efforts to regain some control of the situation were completely shot when she grounded herself against him.

It was accidental, he was sure of that when he saw Sakura open her eyes quite wide as she reacted to it. He took the chance to pull away, if only an inch while their hooded eyes that could not quite see clearly, focused on the image of one another.

"You're beautiful," he could not deny he clearly meant his statement. She was looking down, her cheeks brazenly colored with her reddened lips parted while her hair created a crown of honey-browned tresses that wisped around her.

"So are you," her low voice barely made itself heard as she brushed her lips against his own. The contact barely lasted any time, but that did not make the electrical current that passed between them any ineffective.

Syaoran cradled her left cheek with his hand, marveling at how easily it fit. He flicked his thumbs over her cheekbones, then tracing it and loving the feel of her soft skin.

"Your taste is sweet," she whispered while leaning her head into his touch. Sakura closed her eyes as she bit her lips and clenched her inner muscles. The pull was still there, waiting and boiling while her body shook in need of rubbing itself raw against his rock solid body beneath hers.

"You make me feel wanting," she really didn't know what she meant to say. She didn't know what word could be used to explain it, or why she chose to make it known to him. But underneath it all, she knew that he would understand. On some level, she was sure that he could feel it too.

Their harsh breaths cooled down as they just focused on each other. She felt the pounding dissipate bit by bit, her warmed breasts desensitizing to the contact with his body.

"You made me forget myself when you're in my arms," Syaoran let that slip out while Sakura lazily traced circles over his shirt. He could swear that he could feel it as if he had been naked and bare to her tracing digits.

"I think that lapse of memory is a good thing," she reiterated her feelings of what he meant. She hoped that he would always be able to forget himself when she was pressed against him. She felt divine and powerful. His admission was giving her a power that she wanted to be able to wield for a long time to come. "You're the only one that I want to affect this way."

Her smirk was clearly outlined where her mouth pressed against him. That, which she had just stated, elated him. His turbulent mind did not matter, as hid arm felt heavy but sure around her waist.

"Sakura," his serious tone had her looking up at him. She laid her arms over his expansive chest to anchor as she elevated her own to look directly at him. "You've never had a boyfriend. Why?"

It seemed like a simple question that would not require a lot of thought, but it seemed like he was wrong in that count. She was definitely taking it seriously though, he could tell from her pensive expression. Syaoran felt that he really needed to know the response to that question. He knew that she had admirers since he had known her. She was just a bubble of energy and happiness that touched each and every person that she came in contact with.

"No one really stood out to me," she finally answered, while she was still thinking. Her brows her furrowed in the way they usually did when she was presented with a tough problem that she really had to spend some time pondering. His fingers itched to trace the line that was forming between her brows to make it go away. Still, she looked precious. She always put him in a trance when in this particular facial feature.

"Don't take me wrong," she then almost tripped over her own tongue. She said that so fast that the speech was almost unintelligible to him. "I've been confessed to many times. I always made excuses to myself like he's too old for me, or Touya would never let him within a mile of me."

Syaoran burst out in laughter as an image of her brother in his usual menacing glare came to his mind. "I was also so uninterested in the opposite sex of my age that I often wondered if I just wasn't attracted to guys at all."

She groaned at his reaction to that statement. She made it as if accidental, but still managed to sink her elbow into his stomach. His intake of breath and wincing features put a stop to that soon enough, she remarked to herself while deviously smirking down at him. He put his hands up in surrender, managing to keep his mouth shut while he made for her to proceed.

"I'm serious," Sakura settled back down. She really loved to settle herself against him and be in complete contact with him. "I had started to wonder if maybe I was attracted to girls and started to see how I felt in their company."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran would have fallen to his side and thrown her off if he hadn't been careful as he was attacked by fits of laughter. His crinkled eyes were full of moisture as the ridiculousness of her statement was replayed inside of his mind and running rampant with his thoughts.

Sakura just sighed deeply and let him try to get it all out of his system. She had been so confused and now seeing herself as she was now, she could certainly see how it could seem absurd. She felt him take deep breaths, his diaphragm pushing heavily against her body as he did so. A giggle still escaped his parted lips which she only met with a warning glower. He grimaced a bit before he felt completely calmed and just hugged her to him.

She accepted his embrace, filling herself with his warmth as he placed an apologetic kiss on her brow. She smiled in return, aware of the fact that this embrace felt nonsexual and just comforting.

"And then there was me," he was almost boasting, but just clearly funning with her as demonstrated by the snort she had in response to that. He just wheezed when her limbs found a veritable enemy for which he needed to recover for close to a minute.

"Careful with those jabs of yours," he warned her while using his forearms to have her laying over his pronged form with no way to disengage herself or make any space to maneuver. She struggled a bit, but not much before just coming forward and kissing him senseless. She smirked as she emerged triumphantly from him, his arms merely hanging beside her form.

"But yes, then came you," she rolled her eyes as she used the words. "One day, you were just different. You weren't just Syaoran, the guy I had known for more than five years and that had been a very close friend." Sakura closed her eyes as he pulled her to him, and rested her head beside his own. Her lips were beside his ear, and her warm breaths were softly caressing it as she placed her hands beneath his neck and head returning the embrace.

"You became an enigma for me. Every time I looked at you, you were this unknown that seemed to overpower my senses with just a smile or even a glance in my direction."

"You never showed that I had that effect," he was straightforward. He could recall the endless times he had just remained looking at her. He stared at her while seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had been returning those watchful stares with her own. "I feel like we've been dancing around one another."

"Isn't that the truth," she laughed at the accuracy of his words. It really was the truth. Had she known that Syaoran would not have been adverse to returning her changing emotions, it could have probably felt that much easier to deal with. "Something was calling me to you and then everything that I had seen my friends dealing with for like four years came to a fore in me."

Syaoran could only smile at her words, not knowing how to react. He had been as blind to her as she had been to him. "It's as if a damn that was within me had tore open and the only thing I could see was you. My eyes searched for you all the time. My mind wandered to you at all times. I started acting like an idiot whenever you came to contact with me."

"Is that why you were so clumsy when the school year started?" he had to ask. He had noticed at the start of the year that Sakura had been disposed to having a lot of accidents to just be called clumsy.

"Yes," she blushed deeply at his question. "I just couldn't seem to help myself." They could both vividly recall the little accidents that Sakura had, especially where food had been involved.

"I thought you were trying to do me in," he said as if delegating a secret. Sakura giggled at his words, burrowing deeper into him.

"Things returned to normal after awhile," Sakura had never been so glad as she had been when that had happened. "And that's when I started noticing you in gym. You're good at all sports and can exert yourself on any type of physical activity."

She was grinning deviously as she let one of her hands move from the side of his neck to his pectorals and continued tracing until it came to rest at his abdomen. She placed all of her five fingers on the side, getting under his shirt and coming in contact with his skin. "And then you took your shirt off."

"You say that as if I was plotting some fiendish plot," Syaoran sucked in his breath as he felt her cold fingers against his skin. They quickly warmed as she rested her whole palm against it. His muscles quivered, jumping at the sensation and at her raking nails.

"You are delicious when you take your shirt off," Sakura giggled at his groan. "It was irresistible."

"Is that why you always managed to get your brother some snacks at work whenever I had said shirt off?" his brow was arched, with pointed eyes staring at her intently.

"You found me out. I just made an excuse to be able to see you in all your shirtless glory. You should be flattered."

"I am," he got into a sitting position, keeping her sitting in his lap as he kept her embraced. "I think my head is floating in the clouds from your words."

"Don't let it get to your head," she flicked him on the side of the head in an affectional manner. She glanced around them, confirming that they were indeed still alone as she flushed at her position. Maybe wearing a skirt today hadn't been a good idea since it was now practically pooled around her waist and barely covering her at all.

"Being around you is going to be a problem then," he tickled her to earn a boisterous laugh which managed to have her fall into the grass as she slid away from him.

"You definitely know how to use words Syaoran," Sakura looked down at herself and tried to keep a bit of decency should anyone come over them. The wind was getting colder by the minute and the sun was starting to diminish its glare. It was getting late and the afternoon hours were giving away into the coming night. The day was about to be over and the time had flown by.

"It's getting late," Syaoran remarked as he noticed her looking at her watch. It hadn't seemed so long, but it was getting close to six and he was sure that Sakura had promised to be home for dinner. He himself had only himself to worry about these days. He was alone and maybe preparing a light snack would be all he would do when he got home.

He offered her his hand, which she took gladly. She jumped straight into his arms and cuddled to his frame. He stumbled backward a bit, but then stood erect and strong as he returned the hug.

"I'll take you home, come on," Syaoran took her hand in his, clasping it tightly before leading them out by the way they had arrived. "It wasn't precisely a date, but I enjoyed it."

"I'd call this a date," Sakura rebuked while bristling over the cooling breeze. Some lamplights were starting to work as she increased her pace. "Maybe next time we'll be able to plan better."

They both agreed to do so. It wouldn't be long before they would be able to share what kids their age do on dates. It was a silent walk that was very much appreciated. Syaoran wound up putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his side. It didn't matter who watched them, they were sure of what they were doing.

"What are you doing for dinner?" her inquiry surprised him, as he started to think of the things he had available at home. Wei had left the fridge stocked, but if Syaoran didn't feel in the mood for it, he would not cook something elaborate.

"I'll think of something," he finally replied, not giving it too much thought. If it came to it he could eat some crackers or such or just order a pizza.

"How about this," she stopped in front of him, which had him stopping as well. He couldn't run over her even if he tried. "My father is making a roast for tonight and I don't know if Touya will even come to dinner on time. There will be enough for us and more. Come join us."

"I don't want to indispose," Syaoran felt the hairs of the nape of his neck rising in trepidation. He was not too sure that it would be a good idea. Sure, he had met the good university professor countless times before, but now it was a bit different. He was now dating his daughter and that was definitely distinctive when meeting a father.

"You won't be indisposing," Sakura threw herself around his neck, hanging there by her tiptoes as she grazed her lips against his. "We'd like the company."

"Well, if you're sure," he gave in quickly, very much aware that Sakura was going to have it her way no matter what. _I just hope I don't behave like a nut while I'm there. I'm probably going to do something embarrassing._ Sakura's side glances noted his nerves. When they stopped in front of her door, she gripped his hand, giving him strength before opening the door and almost dragging him over it.

"Hello father," she called out, the empty kitchen filled with the smell of cooked meat and vegetables. She filled her nostrils with the wonderful smell and with an inviting smile still dragged him behind her.

Syaoran didn't think it would be a good idea to go in search of her father while she was still grasping his hand. _It might startle her father_, he reasoned out for his thoughts before stopping dead at the site of said man coming from another room with an apron still tied around his waist.

"Good to have you back Sakura," he was smiling at his daughter, turning his gaze to the other person in the room. He carefully noted that Sakura was gripping his hand and they both sported a light hue of red on their cheeks.

"I invited Syaoran to dinner," she quickly said, tugging into the other and almost tripping him over her own feet. Syaoran gulped down as he came face to face with a man that was a couple of inches taller than him.

"I hope it won't be an inconvenience," he stammered out, barely breathing as the older man just benignly smiled at him.

"The more the merrier," Fujitaka replied at his inquiring words before extending his hand to the younger man. Syaoran flushed as Sakura let go of his hand and he extended it. "It's nice to see you again Syaoran. It has been a long time since I last saw you."

Sakura saw Syaoran start to relax and go back to himself. For that she was glad. Both the older and younger man struck a conversation as she looked to the diningroom and saw the steaming plates. She was amazed at the timing. She was never going to get used to her father having an uncanny knowledge of things as there were indeed three plates set and everything was ready.

He amazed her, and his easy acceptance of Syaoran relaxed her from the breath she had indeed been holding. Both of them entered with some drinks and plates that finished the settings. They sat down and gave their thanks before starting to enjoy the fruits of Fujitaka's labor. It was a great end to a wonderful day and for that they were all grateful.

Her father's acceptance of Syaoran just made it all the better though. She was sure that Syaoran would become a welcome addition to many invitations to come. She grasped his hand with her own beneath the table. Syaoran increased his grip once to acknowledge her and the feelings that their warming hands transmitted silently to one another.

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay, my bad. This may not even end in a fifth chapter! Gahhhhh, I'm thinking of something devilish for the next chapter and I'm thinking you guys would so approve. I'll increase the heat, without giving it all away of course. So the lemon is postponed further on, but it will be soon. This was a tough chapter to write since I had writer's block but then when I started, it all gave away. It is very long too, so I hope you guys are happy!

Keep reading please, since I hope to tickle your funny bone a bit. Also, Tsubasa Chronicles rocks! The last manga chapters at least. Love it! So cute, and that Touya is just one that I want to hug and smother to death! Even in other dimensions he recognizes Syaoran and the thread he posses to his overprotection of Sakura. Enough rambling though...

Actually, I'm toying with this idea. I was thinking of doing a one shot with a particular idea but it is playing right into the next chapter of this fic so I'm going to leave it up to you. **What would you like our overprotective brother to stumble into? I'm thinking of something deviously evil that would take down a lesser man.**

**For goodness sakes, there are over 60 alerts on this story, so I'd like to have your guys inputs. That's an order :-P.**

MS


	5. Part 5

MS

Here's the fifth part of this run on one-shot ;). I hope this will be you enjoyment since it is what I've been shooting for. Things are getting a bit warm in here... so you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

-

**Shirtless**

_Part 5_

-

Somehow, Syaoran couldn't really surmise it, he had been invited over for dinner and such for the past few months with regularity into Sakura's household. Her father was a great man to converse with, who also knew how to enrich a relationship. He encouraged them while at his house, being clearly present while they both made it known that they were very serious about their seeing one another.

Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror of his home. His hair was combed, an still out of place like always. There was nothing he could do about that, he knew that at this stage of his life. He sighed before straightening his slacks and checking to make sure that the fly was closed and in place. His collared shirt was pressed and in good condition.

Why did it seem like he was trying to make a good impression? He really had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that he was a guest in his girlfriend's home and while the atmosphere was very intimate, it did not mean that he did not want to look his best in front of her father.

He was sure that Fujitaka Kinomoto was no fool. The smiling professor could give the air of familiarity and success, but he had sharp eyes that could absorb all the information as soon as he walked into a room.

He had yet to get a warning glance from him, but it never hurt to be on your best behavior. Of course, that maybe had something to do with the fact that Syaoran never did anything that could be considered inappropriate while in Sakura's house.

Syaoran grimaced as he remembered the first time he had been having dinner only to have Touya arrive in an impromptu visit on a weekend. The bastard had taken offense to his presence at the dinner table since he had been seated beside Sakura. He probably would have been incensed if he had noticed her grasping his hand in his beneath the cloth while he conversed with her father.

Score one for Syaoran. He smirked as he crossed the streets and be in his way. Sakura had invited him for dinner, relaying a message from her father. He had asked him over to celebrate a grant he had been given for a research study he had been planning for the past few months.

He was nervous in a way, since it seemed like he was therefore included as part of the family. That always scared guys, he was sure. Not like he dreaded being treated such, since that only made him aware of the fact that Sakura's father had accepted him and had nothing against him dating his daughter.

"You're here," she shouted as she opened the door and pulled him inside. Syaoran could not take a breath as he took in her outfit. Sakura had a thing for skirts, and they all managed to display her long shapely legs very well. The material hanged freely around her as she did a showing pirouette that further stumped him.

It was then that his eyes focused on her mid section.

"You like it?" she asked as she noticed where he was staring. "Tomoyo wanted me to wear it today so that you could tell her what you think of the design."

_I think it's marvelous_, that's what he wanted to say out loud. Still, they were most likely not alone and therefore he had to be careful. The material of the red contraption was loose and soft to the touch. The material bulged at the sides, accentuating the roundness of her breasts as the opening in the middle fell to one side heavily and giving slight glimpses of her cleavage.

"Cat got your tongue?" she playfully questioned while placing one of her hands over his shoulder and stepping closer to where he stood.

He gulped down the knot that had formed around his throat, wondering if he had stepped into an illusion. "Has your father seen your outfit?" he didn't know why he asked, maybe just to remind her that they where not alone and at the same time divulging his true thoughts on it.

Sakura laughed as with one more step she came into full contact with his frozen body and deliciously rubbing herself completely. "Sakura!" it came out strangled as she wound her fingers around his hair and slowly pulled his head down.

She closed in the few inches and kissed him. She moaned at the contact, biting at his lower lip as she came in closer and forcefully grounded her hip against his. The pressure she applied brought him to a haze as Syaoran opened his lips and thrust his tongue inside her mouth and explored.

It didn't seem to matter where he was. All that mattered was that she had thrown herself into his arms and was seeking his touch. His arms disengaged themselves from his side to come to her waist and pull her within his embrace. If her father were to stumble on them right then and there, Syaoran was sure that understanding father or not, a disapproving look would not be the only thing that would earn him.

"This is the first time you've kissed me inside my house," she pointed out after she pulled back from their kiss. She could still see the clouds inside his eyes, his fingers still stroking her lower back and coming precariously close to the upper side of her butt.

He pulled her, scrunching her chest against his own and further accentuating her cleavage. "Where's your dad Sakura?" She barely heard the question as his other hand was slowly raking his fingernails against her back and under the blouse.

"He's running a bit late," she managed to speak out while hanging on for dear life. "He's bringing a chocolate cake for dessert but told me to take care of the dinner preparations." Sakura continued to ramble on about the subject while her eyes continued fixated on his smirking lips. She could not look away, or stop her intake of breath as he finally settled his hand on her tightly covered buttocks. He had never dared to grip her there, no matter the circumstance, and she had to say that it felt deliciously good.

"Did he say anything else for while we wait?"

Sakura blinked as she processed his words. There where many ways that words could be taken in context, and things were definitely heating up. "He just said to keep ourselves occupied while we wait," she cleared her throat at the end, easily catching the sharp glint that came over his eyes.

She couldn't help herself. He was smirking in that sinfully sexy way of his that made her want to bite him. He saw her intent and clearly followed through by sealing her opening lips with his own. The previous kiss had set the balmy atmosphere that they were now wrapped up in, but this one scorched them both.

It was too hot. They broke apart again and again to catch short breaths before pulling in once again and wage war as they raked their teeth against their moistened lips and elicited shivers from the contact.

He dove in again, after countless times they had not thought to keep track of, marveling at their fervent touch. Her tongue circled his own, pulling out as his sinfully followed to mimic the thrusting his hips were aching to do.

Both of his hands settled at her buttocks and pulled her upwards. Sakura merely followed the movement to find herself opening her legs and thrown over his chest. The same chest that months before she had coveted glances and had desperately wanted to touch without impediments.

It felt elusive. Syaoran cradled her form to his own, mindlessly walking forward as she set her forehead against his own. She giggled as he let out a curse at a low banging sound. It wasn't long before they stumbled over the sides of the spacious sofa on the family room and topped him forward.

Syaoran chuckled as he heard her yelp in surprise, and braced her impact with his elbows. There was a satisfying crunching sound against the material. They were breathing hard, making her snuggling into his body while in their position and brushing her lips lightly against his neck. The butterfly kisses made his pulse throb.

Sakura didn't hesitate to press her fingers to the pulsing skin at one of the sides of his neck. Syaoran shivered at the ministrations, which made her abruptly stop. It was startling. His Adam's apple was bobbing up and down as one of her fingers went to the bone and traced it as well. She felt him gulp down and later trapped her finger as he lowered his jaw to catch it between his skin.

"Are you going to let go?" she asked him, in a bantering tone as she tugged but was unable to free it. She wasn't trying too hard to do so, which might account to the reason as to why she wasn't succeeding.

She saw him lean down, closing her eyes as she arched her face to receive his kiss to find her lips still bare but the touch over her right eye. Her eyelashes fluttered at the contact, lightly frothing against his lips.

Syaoran directed one of his hands to make it's way to her abdomen. He settled his hand on the uncovered skin, his whole palm caressing it as she dragged it upwards with her own, dragging the material of her blouse upwards.

"I have to say that I never would have imagined that you would have become so daring," his whispered words made her shudder. His warm breath falling onto her ear and heating her skin.

"You'd be surprised as to what I dare with you," she replied to his taunt by shifting herself and somehow making him lie on his back. She settled herself over him, lying over him while supporting her head with her hands against his chest.

"What do you want to do then?" Syaoran had a bit of an idea as to what he would do, but he was not the only one that was part of this relationship. Or of this particular intensive moment for that matter.

"I just want to see where this goes," Sakura leaned down and kissed him, playing with his bangs while marveling at his touch.

Syaoran ran his hands through the outside of her thigh. Advancing inch by inch before coming against the material of her skirt. "I have to tell you that you have beautiful legs."

"Those compliments of yours are always going to have the same effect on me," Sakura shifted again, sitting this time atop of him, straddling him.

"And what effect is that?"

"I have to touch you," was her simple response as her fingers flew over the buttons of his now wrinkled shirt and opened it. It was right in front of her. She leaned down, placing both of her hands on the naked skin. Her hands massaged it, tracing the lines of his muscles as well as discover the inner workings with each breath he took.

"You really did get obsessed with my chest, didn't you?" Syaoran laughed as she growled and with a devilish smile swooped down and kissed him over his heart. Syaoran struggled to breathe as she traced circles over the spot with her tongue. His hitched breathing had her smiling as he caught her straddled thighs on either side of him. He did not let go so that he could keep moving further down.

"You're no fun," she accused him when she tried to move but he shook his head in rebuff manner. "Don't you like my kisses?"

"Too much," it seemed like it hurt to speak. Or so it looked to her as his rasped voice emerged from his parted lips.

"Fine then, if I can't kiss you then I'll do this," without any further warning, she ground herself against him. She was sure she would get some type of involuntary response as she kept her hands caressing his skin and going to where her mouth could not go.

Syaoran hissed as he momentarily lost all of his strength. "No fair," his growled rebuke only had her chuckling before leaning forward and just waiting for what he would do.

"What are you going to do about it," her taunt only had him grinning. It was almost a grimace with the comical expression.

He went with the simple answer, "I'm going to kiss you until you can't think again." She barely had any time to breathe as he pulled her down roughly, but still carefully and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of her.

Sakura could not concentrate on anything while he kept on evaporating any thought that might cross her mind. She gave into the process, his mouth robbing her literally of speech as he subdued and taunted her tongue.

Her hair stood on end as her body shivered and heated at an alarming rate that made her loose her senses. It did not matter if she could not hear anything beyond the thundering of her blood rushing through all of her veins. It did not matter that she could not see anything beyond the haze of her eyes that focused on the darkness inside of her eyelids. It did not matter that she could not smell anything beyond his scent that was only his own. It did not matter that her hands were trapped and could not touch freely as her whole body was immersed in his own. Her skin permeated with his own only.

It did not matter that she could not taste anything since all that mattered was that this kiss took her breath away and made her body a paste that he could mold into whatever he wanted. She didn't have to say it. Just one touch of any part of his body was enough to drive anything else out of the picture.

"You drive me crazy," neither knew who spoke, but their thoughts coincided in that regard and managed to find a source to be spoken. "I can barely get my hands on you without losing myself into the moment," Sakura giggled as he mirrored the words that were running rampant inside her mind.

She took his hand and very slowly placed it over her left breast with a smile. She bit her lip as he grasped it fully and she pushed herself fully with it. "I've been wanting your touch like this," Sakura wondered aloud as she recalled the times when it had seemed that he would go for it only for some interruption to come through.

Syaoran's heartbeat thundered again and again. He was very nervous. He had dreamed and imagined doing this so many times in the past few months that he wasn't sure it wasn't an illusion. It really couldn't be that he was at Sakura's house where her father could arrive at any moment, grasping her breast as she straddled him on her family room sofa.

One of the straps of her blouse slithered down her shoulder and left the thin strap of her bra uncovered. She slid it down, letting out a surprise yelp as he pulled her down to him and kissed the valley of her breasts. His tongue felt raw, warm and wet as it trailed a line to the material of her white bra. She was resting against him, her skin following his treading hand as it came to the strap and slid it down the side of her arm.

Syaoran sucked deeply into her cleavage. He then let his hand come to the side of her breast and separate the material from the creamy skin. Sakura leaned into his ministrations while carefully removing the other strap from the other side. It took only a couple of inches in maneuvering before his other hand mimicked his search and in a couple of seconds found himself staring into perfectly rounded, naked female breasts.

Granted that he had never seen any other, or been in this position before, but that did not matter. She was perfect. He just stared ahead, not able to coordinate his hands to move or his body to do anything beside stand still as he took in the sight she made.

"Is something wrong?" she couldn't help it. He was just staring as if unable to do anything. It wasn't long before she looked down at herself and started to question her attractiveness in that area. She had seen a number of girls in the locker room that had breasts that seemed much bigger and rounded than her own. She had silently compared her own to what she had seen and could only find herself lacking.

Maybe she really was deficient in this area. Syaoran snapped out of his reverie, catching the change in her demeanor as she started pulling away from him. He grasped her shoulders, sure to keep a tight grip so she couldn't move away and gave her his most happy, satisfying smile.

"Nothing's wrong," his arms slackened around her, but brought her to an embrace and cradled her gently to him. It was the first time he noticed that compared to his shoulder, her own were smaller and could very easily fit on one of his sides.

"You're perfect to me," Syaoran knew very well that he was getting aroused. There were multiple reasons as to why he was reacting this way, but the main one at the moment was the fact that they were now skin to skin with a part of her body that he had never explored before. Her breasts acted as cushions as they lay against him. It was so different from his own that he could very much understand the obsession the male species had with that particular part of their counterpart's anatomy.

"I feel like a ninny," Sakura whispered against his neck as Syaoran framed her face with his hands and just silently observed her.

"You're not," was his answer before kissing her softly. It wasn't like their previous kisses. This one had nothing to do with carnal desires or the humming of their bodies as much as a connection of their souls.

"You're wonderful," Sakura laughed as a lone tear escaped her eye. She felt happy.

"I was thinking the same thing," he replied while brushing away the tear and answering with a smile of his own. She shuddered in compliance as she felt his hand cover one of her breasts and flicked her hardening nipple. The skin reddened bit by bit as she dug her fingers into her abdomen as his touch created a friction that spread to the apex between her thighs.

Sakura yelped in surprise as she distinctly heard her brother's almost shouting remarks by the door. In a second he wasn't touching her any more as a stunned Syaoran froze in the stance while Sakura fell to the floor in a thud.

"Sakura!" he fiercely whispered which felt like a yell to her which snapped her out of her position at the floor and had her scampering in all fours to the side where she was able to find her sandals and making her way out of the room.

It was hilarious. At least it would have seemed to him if it wasn't for the fact that Touya was groaning and growling in disgust by the door while a calm Fujitaka was trying to reason with him. _Did they see anything?_ That is what mattered at the moment since he really didn't know what the two were arguing about.

He looked down to himself and scrambled to put his shirt to rights while buttoning it and running his hand through his hair. He had to try to get under control since the voices were getting closer. He got into a sitting position and tried to get into a nonchalant pose. He wasn't sure he could pull it off, but he could damn well try not to get suspected of something that would get him killed by Sakura's brother.

"Ah, Syaoran," her father chose to speak first as Touya merely crossed his arms over his chest and started to menacingly glare in his direction. "Where's Sakura?"

Touya's eyes crinkled as he focused on the question as well. He didn't have to say anything to let it known that he wanted an answer as well. Syaoran couldn't help but start sweating. He was sure that if he opened his mouth, he was going to say something that was going to get him punched by a guy that hated him by just the fact that he breathed.

"I was in the bathroom," she sounded a bit out of breath, but in perfect condition as Sakura emerged from one of the side doors to the room.

"Why are you so red?" Touya looked at her, as if searching for the most minuscule and trivial thing and take it into account.

"I just checked the crab legs and the steam probably got me," she readily answered while shrugging it. She took the bag her father had with him and started for the kitchen. Her brother followed while Syaoran stood and did not know what he was supposed to do, but he also followed. It was going to be an interesting night and he wasn't surprised that it had come to this.

Somehow Touya had a six sense about it. If they were out on a date, he always managed to stumble onto them before things could progress over a kiss. If she came to see him at his job, Touya managed to pass by and monitor their doings even if he was on break or such. And of course, if they were somehow progressing over a simple touch, then he was lovingly interrupting before things could get very far.

He still didn't acknowledge that Syaoran was dating his sister. Not really. He just kept glaring and interrupting and noticing things that they didn't want others to notice. Syaoran started to sweat when Sakura started to get things ready while Touya helped to place the food in their plates to take to the kitchen when he spotted a red spot beneath her red blouse.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he felt a menacing stare behind him while Sakura remained oblivious. "Here," Sakura motioned to some dishes she wanted to be taken to the dining room.

"I'll help you," Touya sweetly offered while cradling two dishes himself. Sakura just smiled at the offer, happy to see him volunteering for something to do with Syaoran.

It wasn't long before Touya had him against the wall as soon as they set down their burdens. He didn't slam him to it like he wanted to, since he didn't want to draw attention, but his eye was twitching.

"Touya," Syaoran didn't really know what to say to reason with the glaring older brother of the girl he was dating. The older brother that was uncomfortably grasping the lapels of his shirt and was probably imagining strangling said person instead.

"Shut up," he barked while he blared his teeth. "Don't think I didn't notice what was going on when we came in. I don't know what came over me to cover with my dad, who if I hadn't distracted at the door, would have stumbled onto the scene of you with his daughter in his own home."

Syaoran wanted to growl in return. He didn't want any favors from the older guy who couldn't get it into his head that he and his sister had been dating for a couple of months and who were old enough to understand what was going on with said relationship.

And he said as much as soon as he placed his own hands over the ones that were confined to his neck and threateningly pushed back. "Get used to it Touya," Syaoran just shook his shirt. "'Cause I'm not going anywhere," he smirked back, daring for the protective brother to not understand his meaning.

"Do this again where I can catch you and you'll see what I can do to that martial arts of yours," Touya cracked his knuckles with a devilish grin in display.

"I'll keep it in mind," was his terse reply and acknowledgment.

"In the meantime I'll try to forget I ever saw that," Touya shivered in distaste. It was something he could not readily accept since it would go against his nature. "For some reason she wants you and you'll be what she gets but thread carefully Syaoran."

_Here it comes, the warning that is obligatory from any brother to any boyfriend, _Syaoran wanted to sigh but understood that this was a great step into what Sakura wanted. "Anything, and I mean anything happens that should in any way displease me about your relationship with her and you will have to deal with me."

"I understand," was the only thing he could say to reply to such a thing. Touya just growled in frustration before stumping fiercely out of the room while muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

"What were you two whispering about?" Sakura asked as she materialized beside Syaoran with the china for the table. She looked at him, trying to see if anything was out of place only to find Syaoran smirking before pecking her lips.

"Just something that needed to be said," he answered before flicking a part of her shirt further in so that the material hid and blended with the highly colored area.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted."

"I'm not," Sakura set down her burden before leaning against him and encasing her arms around his waist.

"Stop giving a show," Touya growled from the door as Syaoran kissed her temple. "I'm starving."

"Far be it from me to get between your stomach and food brother," she was a bit snippy, but Sakura could knew of only one way to get her brother back to normal.

"Shut up monster," it was the first time he had done it while Syaoran was present, and it clearly meant a lot to her. She stomped forward, forcefully going for his feet to teach him just how monstrous she could be but found herself restrained by a laughing Syaoran that dragged her to their usual seats around the table.

Touya merely raised and eyebrow at the picture. "Maybe you'll be useful after all," his taunt went unanswered as Sakura smirked by his side and took her boyfriend's hand. The lines were drawn and the battle of siblings began while two others just observed from the sidelines and wondered at how exactly they fit in that particular situation.

* * *

I realize I could have done more but after I started writing, then nothing mattered but what my fingers wanted to write. Thanks for all of your wonderful ideas everyone... since I wanted to draw a bit of each one and incorporated it but that of course is something that could not be done realistically.

Next on is of course... the lemon! It will finally be here! I already started on the next chapter, so I hope your reviews will give me strength to keep my fingers nimble, strong and fast :). **Yep, blackmailing for reviews is justified :P.**

I hope you like it and stay tune for the coming chapter... I hope for it to be a scorching one. You guys deserve it... and the rating will go up obviously.

MS

-


	6. Part 6

MS

Here's the lemon everyone! I hope you enjoy it... it's been a long time coming. Well, here is where Shirtless will end and other projects will hopefully begin. I have a lot of ideas for other things and now it's just a matter of me just putting them down on paper.

And since this is a lemon, then the rating has gone up. You've also been warned. Lemon in here, so if it isn't your sort of thing then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Shirtless**

_Part 6_

-

Syaoran swallowed hard as he drank the cool water from the glass he got from his fridge. He looked around the place with what could be called akin to pride. His own apartment.

He was close to his eighteen birthday, and his mother had finally let him get his own place alone. He was finally done setting it up and that's all that mattered. There was no one to oversee him in any way. He was finally on his own. No babysitters to look over his shoulder as he got onto becoming a responsible adult.

A knock on the front door of his apartment/loft/condo startled him for a second before bringing him back to reality. He wondered who it could be as he splashed water on his hands while cleaning the empty glass and setting it on the counter. He looked around the kitchen and felt wonder at the fact that all the little gadgets that were in his place.

He was greeted by an exuberant Sakura that came bearing a basket, that from the smell of it was full of sweets and snacks. His girlfriend quickly entered his apartment, marveling at each and every little thing. He felt nervous, since it was the first time that she would see it and in some way, he would like to have her approval.

They had been going out for over a year and a couple of months and she was very important to him. This place was going to be his permanent home for many years to come and he would like for her to feel comfortable. He really didn't want to think about the fact that he had bought a huge king's sized bed for the lone bedroom of the huge apartment. Or the fact that he had bought a huge dresser that had mysteriously empty drawers after he put all of the things he had for it. It was as if he had ordered things a tad bit larger and bigger than what he had needed for himself.

He really didn't want to think about those things when she started making her way through the hallways and trying to orient herself to a place she had never been to before.

"I come bearing gifts," she announced while also placing other bags in view after she had given him the basket and stopped to take stock of what she could see. It was surprisingly simple in decoration, but still retaining a lot of the amenities that a guy could use. _So this is what bachelor apartments are referred to be,_ she thought to herself as she saw him shift his weight from foot to foot while she continued her view of the place.

"You didn't have to do this," Syaoran felt a bit alarmed as he saw her coming up with other things to hand to him. Before he knew it, his arms were full while Sakura skipped through to the kitchen. It was a whirlwind of activity as she oh-ed and awed over every little thing and he had no way of controlling.

Or that he would want to.

Syaoran just set the things on the floor while he followed her to where she was standing. This was his place, and one that she would know well. Sakura liked to be in his company, and he loved to have her company which was wonderful since they were the ones that wanted each other's company anyways. Her house was still her father's place while this was one that would be private to any sort of manner that they might find themselves in. They could always try for an intimate setting, but it could not be afforded with the spaces they were afforded.

_I do not want to go there_, he shook his head of any thought of private time when it had been very clear that both of them had been stopping such progression of things for no other reason than the fact that no matter where they where, or in whose company they were, they found themselves being interrupted. Continuously. _I do have several locks on the front door though_, he let the thought go as Sakura bent over to check the lower cabinets.

Syaoran got an eyeful of a very tight ass as she fiddled with the contents. She prodded further and while shifting had her short skirt ride higher, revealing a lot of naked skin, and a glimpse of a mysteriously colorful material that was supposed to remain hidden beneath.

That brought to mind a lot of other times in which things started to set themselves up to get hot between them, and something always came up that interrupted them. It was better that he would get those thoughts out of his mind, since it would be very likely that he was about to be set upon by his friends from school for a surprise visit before he could even kiss her.

He hadn't even noticed that she had straightened and asked him a question while he'd been woolgathering. Sakura realized that his eyes had been staring at one part of her anatomy she had accentuated without meaning to minutes before, which made her blush. She knew just how distracting such things could be.

She cleared her throat to gain his attention, which snapped him out of it rather quickly. He startled for a bit before turning scarlet under her questioning stare and stammered his way out of her unasked question.

Sakura let it go as she saw his reaction at being caught, knowing quite well that it was something she was also guilty of. Before she realized it, they were going through rooms she didn't know what he would be using for.

"What are you going to do here?" she asked one that was empty. It was of a nice size.

"I really don't know," Syaoran stood at the center of the room and just gave it a look. Sakura knew right then and there that he really had no clue as to what he would use the room for. It would probably hold a lot of unpacked boxes while he decided and just collect odds and ends.

"You really got a nice place here," Sakura jumped in as the silence had extended to many minutes. "I'm kind of envious."

"Why would you be?" he asked as she walked to the window and looked outside. She seemed to have fixated on a particular point away as she barely blinked. Syaoran just stared at her in return, fixating on a particular flick of hair that moved to and fro at the base of her neck. It was a hypnotizing movement.

"Come on," she started to answer while motioning for him to come closer with her hand. She wrapped her own through his own and pulled him close. There they stood for awhile, just standing by each other while they both looked out through the window.

"You know," Syaoran smiled, content, as he felt her lay her head against his shoulder. "This is your place too."

"Really?" Sakura giggled as her thoughts concentrated on a single point. She let her hands settle at his abdomen, right over the edge of his trousers. She playfully raked her nails over said edge to go skin to skin against him.

"Really," Syaoran smirked back as she pressed herself against him, plastering her breasts against his ribs. She blew a current of warm air into his ear, which made him fidget and shiver. He placed his hands around her and brought her closer quite roughly. He had deemed it necessary when he had started to feel her hands slip inside and coming closer still to one thing he wasn't sure they were ready for.

"You have to tell me something Syaoran," Sakura let out a whistling sound, appreciative of the fact that he was pressing against her quite dangerously. She loved the feel of him this way.

He moaned in response as he kept his mouth quite occupied with the line of her jaw. "Why haven't you shown me your bedroom?" That stopped him cold.

"Well, because," he stammered as she stared him down. He couldn't look away from her arched brow as if daring him to say something that she wouldn't like to hear. But then he also had to think, what could he say that she didn't want to hear anyways?

"Yes," she prompted him, one of her hands trailing over his forearms with one finger making it's way upwards in a walking motion. That in itself was very distracting. It made him more aware of what was actually happening all across his skin.

"Because I can't think at the moment," he blurted it out without meaning to. And while it might just look like he was evading an answer, it was certain truth to him.

"Do I have anything to do with the leave of your senses?" she was smiling in that flirtatious way she did before she pounced. Not that he would mind in which way she was trying to provoke him, but it did raise a flag of warning and elicited a flash of anticipation.

"You always have something to do with it," he was able to reply in a low rumble before Sakura leaned over to kiss him. He did nothing to stop her from doing so, and simply caught her as he got enveloped in the atmosphere.

Sakura let out a deep sigh of contentment as she drew her arms around his neck to keep him close. Syaoran kept nibbling on her jaw as she moved her lips to his own for another kiss. She pulled him in so deep that he scarcely noticed her maneuvering them out of the room. All he knew was that she was pulling him as he tried to keep the connection between them.

Sakura was trying to keep her thoughts together as she felt his hand coming very close to her butt. She didn't even have time to shriek as she felt him cradle her a bit roughly to him while still immersed in the kiss and made her stumble against one of the walls of the house.

Syaoran came out of his haze as he felt her shift around him. Her groan was also a bit distracting as she broke away from his kiss to hiss and hold her right ankle.

"What happened?" he rubbed it tenderly, kneeling before her.

"I just wasn't paying attention," Sakura thanked him for his careful ministrations by throwing her arms around him once again and kissing him to distraction once again. Neither could distinguish where their hands were exploring as they never lay still in the same place for long.

_What was I trying to do again?_ Sakura asked herself as the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was the fact that Syaoran was pushing her against the wall and himself. It felt glorious in that position, as she arched herself into the contours of his body.

It really did not amaze her that everything fit perfectly. No matter how much she moved against him, her body always accommodated to his own so that they could find perfect synchronisation. It was then that she let her imagination run wild. The material of his shirt was very thin and she could swear that she could feel each and every hard, defined muscle.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Syaoran asked as he suppressed the wandering of his hands onto crevices of her body that he didn't dare touch without her explicit consent. Although he was sure that her mewling sounds and warm sighs each and every time his hands came in contact with any part of her body could be taken as such.

"You know," Sakura smiled playfully as she brushed her nose against his own and skittered away from his nibbling teeth. She giggled like a maniac really, carefree to everything around her and just enjoying herself. "I'm going to devote myself to you today," her statement surprised him. Hell, it completely floored him. There were just so many ways that he could take those words and his aroused senses wanted to interpret them like that.

Syaoran shook his head, not really caring how it would look to others. He had to get his thoughts together and stop thinking about things that were going to make things a bit embarrassing. As it was, with her pressed against him, he was trying very hard not to grind himself against her and reaching the stars like he had come close to times before. As it was, he was expecting the national guard to burst into his apartment and interrupt them.

Granted, they hadn't gotten too far as they had done before, but it was usually then that someone stumbled upon them or some type of calamity befell them. Like her brother. Syaoran had wanted to ask him straight out if he had some type of alarm that would make him show up when his sister was being 'ravished' to give an use to the vernacular of the language.

But he had spent too much time in his own inner monologue to notice that he was still moving somewhat. Sakura giggled at his spaced out expression and took the chance to make him come to her. She was sure she knew from her impromptu tour, which room would be the one that she was looking for.

Something was going on in his bedroom that he was avoiding showing her. She could not even try to guess what it could be, but she was going to find out. And what better way to have him also come behind her? She took her chance and broke into a run after giving him a tight rap on his rump.

That got her thinking on how hard it felt beneath the clothing, and limber with just that simple touch. She had gotten to explore a lot of him in many occasions, but not a lot apparently since she had never thought to concentrate herself onto that part of his anatomy.

She shrieked in dismay as he caught her rather easily. He started to push her against the door she had grabbed onto and as he promised to punish her for her indiscretion, she turned the handle and had them stumbling in and almost falling onto the floor. She was ever so glad they both had wonderful reflexes, which is the only thing that managed to save them from getting a couple of bruises.

Sakura laughed content as he growled and took her into his arms. She held onto him as her feet seized to touch the floor and his suspended her weight with his forearms against the bottom of her buttocks, so that she could not get away. Sakura looked down at him, appreciating the view into his glittering eyes and the promise of mischief they held.

"You've been a bad girl," he warned her before Sakura took impulse with her feet against the surface of the door and dragged him backwards and further inside the room.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked huskily, almost purring in delight as he finally took in his surroundings. He didn't have to answer to know that she was cackling in victory because she had managed to get into the room. But then, he didn't even know why he had been a bit set against coming in here in the first place.

Wait, maybe it was the fact that it was a very private place that was one that you shouldn't take a girl into lightly. And every time he thought of Sakura since he bought the new bed, he could very easily imagine her inside of this room where he had only slept for two days. Those images had started at the dark hours of the night as he drifted to sleep, and had followed him into said dreams to wake up a bit disheveled and sweaty. There was nothing like the imagination of a teenaged boy who had a girlfriend that was considered by all counts as pretty hot.

"Why didn't you want me to come in here?" Sakura asked him while holding his face with her hands. She was making sure he couldn't look away. She had taken a slight glance and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was almost bare in the sense of a couple of personal things to display, but it had all the things all bedrooms had.

"It's not that I didn't want you here," was his answer before his blush gave a bit of his misgivings away.

"Oh," Sakura smirked, delighted over his reaction. She could very well guess and assume what the blush could stand for, especially in the position she was in. "I don't know if you're going to take this the wrong way, but you're adorable."

Syaoran really didn't know how to take it. Yes, it wasn't bad to think yourself adorable but then at the same time, it seemed like the word could rub the wrong way. "I don't know if I should ask how I'm supposed to take that."

"You don't have to take it in any way," Sakura had to smile at his reaction. She could see his confusion clearly. "I just had to say it."

She was about to crack a joke about him letting her go when Syaoran started walking backwards and sat down at the edge of the bed. He sat her over his lap and pulled her with him to the center of the bed.

"Gah Syaoran!" she exclaimed, surprised. Sakura had finally noticed the huge, spacious bed. Her eyes widened as she looked from corner to corner. "What possessed you to buy such a big bed?"

His lack of an answer had her looking back at him. She found him clearing his throat and staring to an empty corner, as if thinking of the wonders of the world and it's problems. Sakura cried out, impatient, and launched herself at him. They rolled while she giggled and he tried to keep breathing in hopes that they wouldn't end up falling hard on the floor.

Physics had them doing so, with entangled limbs and strangling clothing which made them come to a stop right before Sakura's head would have hanged off the bed. She winced as she wiggled on top of him, taking the time to right her blouse as well as pop a few buttons open of his.

"What are you doing?" he almost shouted the question as he felt his shirt opening bit by bit and leave the skin uncovered.

"Making sure you catch your breath," her response came accompanied with a wink that left many things to the imagination. Syaoran didn't know if she did it on purpose, but she ground herself against his hips, her legs open and her skirt pooled to her waist. Her whole thighs were uncovered to view, the hair bristling as his hands brushed against them.

Sakura leaned to him, laying her head against the crook of his neck and sighting in satisfaction when she felt his arms around her shoulders to hug her closely to him. Neither had to say anything to be able to appreciate the moment and the closeness it brought to their companionship. "You know, I could stay like this forever," her breathy comment only had him bringing her closer still, tightening his arms around her.

Sakura smiled at his response to her statement. Sakura felt drunk. Drunk in his scent as her nose was pressed under his ear and carefully breathing in said scent. There was something about the particular tang that brought to her mind a brumous memory. She could recall throwing herself onto her father's arms and snuggling into his neck whenever he came to pick her up from her daycare when she was small.

But it was also very different from that memory. Syaoran's smell was particular to him. She snickered at his jump in surprise as she pressed her tongue lightly to his ear and nibbled on it.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, a bit alarmed and excited as she elicited shivers by breathing little puffs into his ear. "You know that tickles me!"

"That's why I'm doing it," she whispered as if imparting a great secret. She giggled when he retaliated by throwing her onto the bed and holding her down with his body. Sakura made a show of moaning as she rubbed her legs against his own. Syaoran retaliated again, this time by holding her body immobile.

Sakura bit her lip as she found her arms held to her sides with his own. For some reason, it felt like she had wanted to be in that position for some time. She saw him hesitate as he stared down at her, withdrawing which was something she didn't want him to do.

"Are you going to do something about this?" she didn't mean for it to sound so sultry, but she believed that a little provocation would be good to getting some reaction out of him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, although she could very well see and feel the change in him. He was still, but hard above her. His eyes had focused on her parted lips, which were now ruby red from their previous session. She pushed upward, moaning to herself as she felt a pull between her thighs and her blood quicken.

She was very much ready to have anything alleviate the sensation as it continued building with him pressing down heavily on her. She felt short of breath, just taking in the necessary so that she wouldn't pass out, but she definitely felt lightheaded in this position.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" his question caught her off guard as he settled himself and placed his lips on hers. This kiss was slow, deliberate and able to shut off all thought as Sakura concentrated on keeping herself in some semblance of control when his fingers lightly touched and caressed the outline of her ears and extending to her jaw.

"Yes," her throaty answer, as well as her opening her arms and lifting her jaw clearly stated her assent. Syaoran's eyes were laughing, she could tell and not care really. She was very much interested on where this seemed to be progressing. She stroked his hair as she felt him place his lips on her collarbone.

He started sucking on it, lightly as he moved his lips over to her neck and taking a light bite. She didn't know why, but every time he did that, she found her body catching on fire. She clenched her thighs, the clenching of her inner muscles further eliciting the sensation.

She murmured his name, her hands getting beneath the material of his shirt so she could rake her nails over his strong back. She drummed her fingers over each indentation, focusing on his shoulders. Gosh, he was very wide when she compared to her small hands.

Sakura could barely breathe as his fingers reached for the straps of her blouse and dragged them down her arms. The bra's straps came with them, coming to rest at her elbows as Sakura fidgeted beneath him.

"Here," she pushed him a way, very quickly removing her blouse over her head and unhooking her bra. They hadn't gotten much practice with taking it off, and she didn't want him to spend unnecessary time with it. She didn't take it off, just kept her arms crossed over the cups while Syaoran moved toward her with a predatory wink in his eyes.

"You could have let me do that," he offered before taking the same chance to undo the last button on his shirt and opening it for her pleasure. It wasn't long before Sakura forgot all about herself and concentrated on his tanned chest. Every second felt like an ongoing torment as she took her time in exploring.

She sighed and cooed in delight as he shuddered beneath her hands. It was something he could not control, his body tingling each time her fingers came into contact with a particular part of his body. His abdomen jumped as she raked her nails and played with the spray of hair that made a line to the seam of his pants.

He reached for her, only to find her pushing him down rather forcefully. He complied, knowing that she would only follow. He liked it when she sat astride of him, rubbing herself against him. His body cried in growing ecstasy to her, crying for a more intimate touch as she unzipped his pants and undid the button of his jeans. The material felt raw as it rubbed against her naked thighs. It was a burning sensation that mattered not when his hands were grasping her butt, and deftly moving his fingers to the inside of her thighs.

He stroked them from the inside of her knee to the material of her panties and in a perversely touch, rubbed the tip of his finger on the middle of it. Sakura sucked in her breath as she clenched her thighs to keep his hand imprisoned. She had gotten very close to this particular occurrence many times to only have something get in the way, that she didn't want to take any chances.

Syaoran laughed, grinning at her daring and complied. His knuckles scraped the material in an up and down motion as she chose to bite and nibble parts of his upper chest. Sakura wanted the pressure to crest and find a release. Syaoran seized to move when he felt her hands cupping his hardening erection through the material of his underwear.

"You're wearing briefs?" her question was more like a giggle as Sakura laid her hand on the bulging material and stroked a line through it.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he bit out as his trembling hand reached for her bra and slid the material off of her body. It was discarded to a corner of the bed, joined soon by his opened shirt which caused it to fall to the floor. Neither paid any attention to the discarded items as Syaoran placed her beneath him once again and slid off her clipped sandals. His shoes fell in thumps as well as he maneuvered his jeans off somehow.

Sakura held him off by undoing the zipper of her skirt and then allowing him to slide it off. "Now we're even, right?" His inquiring question did not need an answer as Sakura opened her arms in welcome.

He did not need a verbal incentive to accept the invitation. Syaoran was fascinated with Sakura's body. Ever since he had gotten a glance at them months before, he had incurred many fantasies and daydreams about filling his hands with said orbs. What he liked the most though, were the whimpering sounds of pleasure that emerged from Sakura's mouth whenever he came in contact with them.

She call out to him when he trailed kisses from her throat to her naked cleavage and took a nipple into his mouth. It hardened with the contact, her heart beat growing as he ran his tongue around it in precise and deliberate movements. He sucked on it, drinking her moans of pleasure which only increased the flow of his blood to his extremities.

"Sakura," her name was almost like a prayer, taking her out of her foggy mind and try to concentrate on his words. "We're getting to the point where we'll have to make a decision."

She looked at him in a confused matter. It was as if she could not understand his words. Sakura could only feel the pleasure sensation that was growing with each heart beat. Each one had her hearing the thump quite clearly as if ringing in her ears as well as quivering beneath her navel.

"I don't think you planned on ending in this position when you entered my apartment today," Syaoran chuckled, gasping for breath as she ran her ankle in a slow and deliberate motion to his knee. The kneading spurred shivers as the skin prickled.

"Syaoran," his name on her lips had him looking at her once again. He stared into her eyes. They were determined, as well as softly accepting whichever and whatever came their way. He understood what she wanted and leaned down to hover over her lips. She nibbled on his lip, caressing his hips while he simply waited.

"There's nothing to say right now, is there?" the rhetorical question seemed to echo throughout the room as the air conditioning kicked in. Sakura just smiled as she pushed him down, making his hips fall on top of hers. Syaoran simply moaned, accepting her silent implication.

"I love you," the words took her by surprise. She really wasn't expecting that to happen right then and there. Syaoran just smiled, nervous as he tried to explain. "I know it might feel a bit cliched to just say it right now at this moment, but I had to tell you."

Sakura didn't know why it felt so monumental. Her eyes glistened, her mind not understanding why it was such an important matter when she had scoffed at reading and seeing such scenes in movies, television and books. Maybe it really did just matter when it happened to the person itself, that anything else seized to matter.

"I'm glad," she was able to reply as her throat felt dry and constricted. She framed his face with her hands, just gazing up at him. The silent moment were like endless infinities strung up together. She managed to smile when the tears managed to scape. Syaoran did not say anything in return, and just kissed the salty embers away.

He kissed her again, sharing the saline taste. This kiss though, progressed to the stimulation needed to get them back to their original amorous encounter. His tongue sought hers, and played a dance of lovers that has been done through the ages.

He drank her moans as he stealthily came in contact with her sex. His hand brushed against the folds, not quite abrupt to finally seizing the chance. He could already feel a wetness building as his fingers trailed the outer lips. He barely placed a finger inside of the crevice, and Sakura buried her head in his throat. Her cries were mumbles as she tried to keep herself in control at the growing numbness she was experiencing.

She felt at the edge of something, something that wouldn't come easily. "Syaoran," was the only thing she could manage to think or say.

"Syao..." she trailed off as he took off her panties. She felt desolate, and empty as he left her. She shivered, cold without his body to protect her from the elements. It didn't last long, as he promptly returned.

"Sakura," he turned her head so that she could look at him. "Are you sure?"

She just grinned as she took one of his fingers into her mouth and suckled. He was deliberately being seduced, again and again. She looked down, between them. He was naked and so was she. She could see his erection jutting out, bare to the eye and her touch. She reached for his hipbone, tracing the sides before following it to his navel and caressing the hair at the base.

Syaoran sucked in his breath and promptly stayed her straying hand. He was not too experienced in this matter, but he was sure that any stimulation that she would provide was going to put an end to things too quickly for him to be able to do anything about it.

"You'll get to play later," his incentive was enough to let him put her arms around his neck. Syaoran felt a slight shake in his hand as he looked down. He managed to control it enough to place himself at her entrance. He didn't know what to expect, but just having the head of his erection at her opening was enough to induce extremely gratifying stimulation.

He looked down to her face, not wanting to miss any reaction as he started sinking into her softness. He couldn't describe it as anything but soft. He entered her slowly, moving a scant inch by inch, making sure that he would not hurt her.

Sakura grabbed onto him, her nails digging into his back as he filled her. It was so excruciatingly slow that she was sure she would draw blood from his back. It was such a foreign feeling, that she could not categorize it properly, she could only feel. And it felt a bit tight, as if there wasn't enough room for anything to come through.

"Sakura," Syaoran groaned as he stilled. He didn't know too well how to proceed when he felt a bit of obstruction in his path.

"Do it fast," Sakura bit her lip as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She felt slightly stretched. "Please," she didn't know what else she could say but he agreed. Syaoran took a deep breath before thrusting in with a powerful push. He heard her wince, her widened eyes paralyzed as he seized all movement. It didn't matter that he was encased in a cocoon of warmth that beckoned to him. It didn't matter that his body was screaming for an autonomous movement that would bring release. His body wanted to act on its instinctive knowledge of their intimate joining, but he could not move as Sakura's face looked troubled.

"Are you okay?" it would not make anything better, but he had to ask.

"I think so," she answered a few seconds later a little strained, but managed to smile with watery eyes up at him. "It's just such a different feeling from anything I've ever experienced before."

He well understood what it meant. He was also trying to accustom himself to this feeling while being inside of her. "Does it hurt?" she interrupted his question with a shake of her head.

"No," she felt the urge to move. It was either going to be him or her, but she knew too that someone had to move. "I'm alright," she gave him an encouraging smile while placing a hand on his lower back, caressing his rounded buttocks. They were hard like steel, as he kept himself in the same position.

"Syaoran," she moaned into his ear as he brought an arm under her neck and moved. The first thrust felt erratic, and wonderful at the same time. Sakura felt raw, and full at the same time. He pulled out and thrust deep inside, to the hilt.

Her lips parted at the sensation. The aching did not go away, but was drowned by the tingling nerves that transmitted a pleasurable motion each time he filled her fully. Syaoran felt a bid of perspiration form at his back and roll down his spine. It was a distraction but at the same time inconsequential to what was taking place.

He increased the pace, driving his pelvis into her own and just mimicking the movement. Again and again. Her accompanying movement upward, drove all thought and reason out. He couldn't contain himself as she anticipated each and every thrust. It wasn't long before they lost themselves to the growing sensations and just gave themselves over to the mating dance.

Sakura froze for a millisecond before her vision clouded and her eyes rolled unsteady. The pooled sensation was gone and lithe spasms racked her body. It was a release of her body for a couple of seconds, that continued to phase through for the next few minutes as Syaoran joined her. His body muscles locked in place as he came inside of her, racked in with her convulsions which further stimulated his prompt release.

He fell on her, taking the breath out of her. He barely held the strength to move sideways so that he would not suffocate her with his weight. In the end, the minutes after just contained caressing hands and soft words with light kisses that stabilized the temperature around them. He fiddled with her locks, further tangling it as parts were mated to her skin from their joining. Sakura traced circles on his stomach as she tried to regain some strength on her limbs. She didn't care to move at all though, since he was right beside her, offering her his warm body.

"Do you mind if we stay like this for awhile?" she asked.

"I hadn't even thought of moving," he answered, his voice low and brome as he started experiencing exhaustion.

"You're tired, aren't you?" she jokingly prodded, trying to see how he would react.

"We're in my bed, naked, and in love. I can stay in this bed for days, weeks, years without having to get up."

Sakura heard his words, knowing quite well that he meant them. She kissed him, pressing her lips to his skin. He took her hand in his, entwining their fingers as the light through the window faded into the later ours of the afternoon.

"I didn't say it before, but I'm sure you already know that I love you," her statement gave him pause.

"I know."

A mischievous idea came to her. "This being your apartment and all," Syaoran looked down to her, giving her his full attention. "I think there should be a rule that says that you are not to wear a shirt in it so that I may ogle you to my heart's content."

"What if I'm cold?" he countered, smirking down at her, one of his brows raised to what he considered a pertinent point.

Sakura just smiled serenely, pushing herself up to his eye level. She hovered right over his lips, with a meditating expression on her face, as if giving it some serious thought. It lit up after a few seconds, very clearly showing that she had the answer figured out before hand.

Sakura brushed her lips with his, nipping again and again as he brought her forward to sit on his naked lap while she wound her arms around his neck. "I'll be here to warm you up."

Syaoran snickered as he fell backwards into the bed and into their kiss. _I'll have to think of some rules of my own_, he managed to shelve into his mind before concentrating on the activities that were taking place at the moment in his bed. They proceeded to steal more time out of the ebbing afternoon.

_**The End **_

* * *

Sorry for the delay everyone... but a lemon is hard to come by. Inspiration is all it takes but the right inspiration takes time. I hope you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't too graphic or such for those who don't like that sort of thing.

But here, I'm finally done! Shirtless ran away from me. It really did! Well, I hope you liked all six chapters and the progression of things. It ended being kind of long since it seems like I really can't write a completely plotless encounter :-).

I hope you continue reading my coming projects since there are quite a number of them and while I don't know which one I will start working on, I will definitely write something new for all of you to enjoy. There are a lot of one shots and multichaptered stories to come...

MS

-


End file.
